Never a Dull Moment Carter Series 4
by Djinn1
Summary: On the Carter's second mission, the crew must face their most daunting challenge of all...bureaucracy and a planet that has raised it to a high art.
1. Never A Dull Moment Part 1

Never a Dull Moment Part 1 by Djinn  
  
Confidence is the feeling you have before you understand the situation. -- Unknown  
  
Of all the days to be late! Christine Chapel pulled on her dress uniform and struggled with her hair for far too much time. I swear I will cut you off if you don't behave, she threatened the errant locks with no real effect. She glanced at the chrono. She could just make it but there would be no time to spare for breakfast. Throwing a longing glance at her replicator she ran out of the room.  
  
By the time she hit diplomatic on deck 3 she had slowed down enough to look composed and in control when she entered the briefing room. She nodded to Sovar and Troi and took a seat at the end of the table near Kerr. She was surprised to see that Spock had not arrived yet. Maybe we all overslept, she laughed to herself as she saw Ritsuko come peeling into the room only to observe with delight that she wasn't the last one to arrive. She claimed a chair across from Christine. Penhallon strolled in next, clearly unconcerned at his tardiness. Wish I could warm up to that one, she thought, as she watched him exchange pleasantries with Troi.  
  
She looked around for Nako, found her among the back-benchers. By rights Christine should not have even been at this meeting or slated for inclusion in the mission they were all gathered to discuss. Nako had been the logical one for the role but she had told Spock and Christine that she was feeling strange and needed to return to her homeworld for medical treatment. Christine had pressed her, tried to get the woman to let her examine her but Nako had declined any assistance. She had also refused to give them any further explanation. Still concerned, Christine caught Nako's eye, mouthed "How are you feeling?" The older woman gave her the same serene smile as ever. Christine couldn't help but smile back but she still had the feeling that something was terribly wrong and that Nako knew exactly what it was.  
  
Spock entered the room next, his presence signaling for immediate quiet. "We shall begin."  
  
The room went dark and a screen at the front of the room lit up. Spock's voice rang out from the side of the room. "The Felstrar Colony, in the Boriaus sector." The first still was a far shot of a star. "This is Boriaus. A Sol-type star, with 19 planets orbiting, five of which are in class-M orbit." The shot switched to a smallish planet. As the vid zoomed it showed a planet with one major landmass that sprawled its way across much of the planet. "The planet is post industrial but the people that colonized it are not." The shot changed to several sleek ships leaving orbit. "They kept up their ships even as contact broke down with the home world for other materials. They had to learn to make what they needed, or trade for it. Fortunately for them their world is riddled with substantial dilithium deposits." Several mining operations came into focus. "The Felstarans have done well for themselves. So well that they have tired of paying their home world the ritual tribute for what they consider a low level of support at best. They have declared independence and wish to ally themselves with a greater power. That is why we are here. The Federation is always looking for new sources of dilithium."  
  
As is every other world, Christine thought and was surprised that no one yelled it out. Spock's meetings were quite different than her own staff meetings. But she had attended enough of these to know that his people would speak freely around him, just not during his lecture.  
  
The lights went back up. Spock continued, "So are the Klingons, the Romulans, and a host of other federated worlds. We are not the only ones to be on our way to this planet. But no one is precisely sure what to expect. Those who trade regularly with the Felstrarans have only seen the landing facility. We have been told by sources that should know that it is very difficult to gain access to the Felstraran cities. We will have to proceed with caution."  
  
"For this mission, we have been told to bring six members in our delegation. Commander Troi, Commander Penhallon, Mr. Sovar, Colonel Kerr, Commander Chapel, and myself will make up the delegation. To lessen the shock to their culture we will go down in stages. Commander Chapel, Colonel Kerr and myself shall go first." He sat down. "Your ideas?"  
  
The room erupted in sound as the department heads worked together to make sure the negotiations would go smoothly. Christine smiled and chimed in when she had something to offer. Spock had asked her to join the mission as soon as it was clear Nako would not be going. He had claimed to want a medical representative but she suspected that he just wanted to make sure there was a woman on the team. She would have preferred to see Nako go. She was much better suited for this than Christine, who was not known for her diplomatic acumen. She laughed remembering the Priest on Canara Seltax. They had made up eventually, but it had been sticky going at first. If it hadn't been for the efforts of Nako, Christine doubted that he would ever have come around to helping them.  
  
She watched Spock as he worked with his team. He really is good at this, she mused. He was calm and centered. She knew that he was still hurting terribly from the blow of Kirk's death. But he didn't show it in this environment. In private, it was somewhat more obvious but he was becoming more like his old self. They had had dinner together two nights before. While it had been strained at first, over the course of the evening they had relaxed enough to resume the gentle teasing that had marked their relation ship since they had been forced together into Federation team training. By the end of the night, she had felt that they had gone a long way to repairing the rift that Kirk's death had caused between them.  
  
Another voice sounded out: Kerr, arguing a security point, in the good- humored way he preferred. She smiled. He had been there for her at a time when Spock wasn't. And he still was there. He had claimed her dinner hour yesterday. She had thought he might act differently, given that she was growing closer again to Spock. But he was the same playful man she had become so intensely fond of. Just being around him made her feel good.  
  
She looked at them both, these two men she had come to care so much for. She and Spock had not discussed it directly, but she sensed that he was aware of her growing friendship with his security chief. And Kerr had said he would share her for now. But eventually she would have to make a choice. Can't I just have them both, she thought to her goddesses. If I'm really, really good?  
  
Spock's voice interrupted her pleasant daydreams. "It seems all is settled. We will leave now. Commander, Colonel." He rose and clearly expected them to follow him out.  
  
But what about breakfast, Christine thought somewhat desperately as she hurried to catch up with the two men.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The beam down area was a nondescript room with smiling young Felstrarans waiting for them to climb off the transporter pads.  
  
"Welcome to Felstrar Colony," they said in unison. "Offworlder or Native?"  
  
"Offworlder," Spock said, "We are the."  
  
"Save that information for the person at the end of the left corridor, the red one. Enjoy your stay."  
  
The long hall seemed endless. "This is different," Christine remarked.  
  
"I'm sure there is a reason for it, Commander." Spock was at his most Vulcan. "There are many people coming for the negotiations. Perhaps they thought this was the best way to handle the crowds while maintaining security."  
  
Christine listened to their footsteps echo in the empty hallway. "What crowds?" At his glare, she laughed. "Ok, I'll behave."  
  
She heard Kerr chuckle behind her.  
  
"Do not encourage her, Colonel." Spock probably would have had more to say but they had arrived at the end of the corridor.  
  
"Hello there." An officious young woman handed them each a stack of documents. "These are your papers and you mustn't lose them." She quickly snapped a holo of them, then scanned it into a small book, which she waved at them ominously. "This is your entrance book for the duration of your stay. Keep it on your person at all times." She took in their uniforms. "I'm not quite sure how you'll do that, don't your people believe in pockets?"  
  
"They ruin the line of the uniform," Kerr deadpanned.  
  
Christine bit back laughter.  
  
"Of course they do," the woman said agreeably. "Now this form," she held up a thick packet, "You need to fill out and turn into the customs desk. Please be sure to fill out all spaces, even those that don't apply should be marked so we know you didn't forget anything. There are writing implements inside the room there, please proceed."  
  
They filed through the turnstile and found the writing utensils.  
  
Spock looked through the packet of paper. "Most of this is reading material for once we get inside. I suggest we all get started on this large form."  
  
There was silence for a while as they filled out the information on the first few sheets.  
  
Then Christine got to the fourth page. "List the name and occupation of all maternal and paternal relatives going back six generations. The occupations? They've got to be kidding."  
  
"Bet the Captain can do that," Kerr teased her.  
  
Spock looked up at her, "No jokes about walking encyclopedias, Commander."  
  
"Well how the hell am I supposed to know what the occupation of my great- great-great grandmother was?"  
  
"There are four greats if you go back six generations," Kerr offered helpfully.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
Spock looked at her firmly. "Fabricate something."  
  
"You mean lie."  
  
"He means make it up. Just stick to simple things though. It's a whole lot easier to remember a lie if it doesn't get too complicated." Kerr was the model of assistance.  
  
Sighing dramatically, she went back to the form.  
  
It was silent again for a while. Then Kerr spoke. "Well this is getting kind of personal. Have you two reached number 52 yet?"  
  
They both thumbed ahead. Christine laughed outright, Spock looked scandalized. "I cannot imagine this is pertinent to our mission."  
  
Kerr nodded agreement, "Damn straight it isn't. How about we all just put celibate and leave it at that."  
  
"Agreed," Spock said with relief.  
  
"Because.we all are.right?" Kerr continued unexpectedly. "Sorry," he said when both of his companions glared at him. "Just making conversation," he muttered, not quite sotto voce.  
  
More than an hour later they finished the forms.  
  
"She said customs, right?" Christine asked as she looked around at the different hallways leading out of the room. "Excuse me," she yelled to the woman at the gate.  
  
"Shhh," the woman cautioned.  
  
Christine looked around the empty room and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. "Where is the customs booth?" she asked in a stage whisper.  
  
"The blue hallway," the other woman answered.  
  
There were three blue hallways.  
  
"Which one?" Christine asked again.  
  
"The light blue one of course," the woman answered, now clearly irritated.  
  
"Now why didn't I think of that," Christine muttered as she led the other two out.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
At the end of the hallway they found themselves in a huge room. They entered a long roped queue that snaked across the room. They followed it back and forth even though there was no one else in line. When they finally got to the head of the line Spock strode up to the only open window.  
  
"We are here for customs."  
  
"Did the sign direct you to this booth?" the man asked expressionlessly.  
  
"I did not see a sign, but as there was no one waiting but us."  
  
"You assumed I have no other work but dealing with you. Well you assumed wrong, Mister. Please go back to the line, at once."  
  
Spock turned to them, his expression giving nothing away. "We must wait."  
  
"For what?" Kerr asked in confusion.  
  
"I am not sure."  
  
They all watched as the man slammed his window shut and left the area. The cavernous room was empty except for them.  
  
"Now what," Christine asked.  
  
"We wait."  
  
They waited. And waited. And waited. Finally a woman came in and opened another booth. A sign lit up, unfamiliar writing and an arrow directing them in her direction. They all went this time.  
  
"Have you anything to declare?" The woman barely looked at them as she took their entrance books and the thick forms.  
  
"We have just arrived," Spock replied.  
  
The woman looked at him then. She was chewing some type of food that never seemed to lose its original mass. It snapped as she chewed. "And that would be a yes or a no?"  
  
"No."  
  
The woman stamped their documents, threw their forms into a bin already filled with a large stack of the same, and gave them a patently false smile. "Welcome to Felstrar Colony. Go that way," she pointed to a hallway. "You want the arrivals desk. Can't miss it."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they found themselves back at the customs desk. The woman looked up at them in surprise. "Or maybe you can miss it." Again the food in her mouth snapped. "Go down the hall, the fifth door, the one that says 'arrivals', go through it, to the left, then right, then left, and you'll see it. Can't miss it." She giggled as she finished.  
  
Christine felt the urge to punch her but both Spock and Kerr pushed her forward. "What? I wasn't going to do anything!"  
  
She fell silent as Spock led them down the hall. He counted to five doors and opened it. It was a storage closet. They looked at the other doors. None said arrivals in any language they recognized. Spock pulled out his communicator. "Spock to Carter. Lt. Kavall?"  
  
"Kavall here, Sir."  
  
"Do you have a Felstraran dictionary available?"  
  
They heard keys being punched on the computer then she said, "Yes, Sir."  
  
"Please look up the word 'arrivals'. Describe to me what it looks like."  
  
A moment later she began to explain the complicated Felstaran alphabet. They each checked different doors as she spoke.  
  
"I think this might be it," Christine called to the other two.  
  
They rushed over and all verified that it seemed the right door. Spock seemed to square his shoulders as he prepared to move out again. "Thank you, Lieutenant. Please stand by.we may need more assistance."  
  
"Aye, Sir," was the somewhat confused reply from the bridge.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Finally it looked like they had found the right place. Christine felt her stomach growl and thought wistfully of a huge diplomatic spread with food and beverages. She felt some stirrings even lower and realized she would also welcome some nice bathroom facilities.  
  
She followed Spock and Kerr past several Klingons standing in a clump in the waiting room and up to what was clearly an entrance booth. An official looking man waited for them with a smile. "Good afternoon, Sir's, Madame. What is your business on Felstrar Colony?"  
  
"We were invited here. We are the Federation delegation."  
  
"Wonderful. I'll have to check that." He began to scroll through a seemingly endless list of names. Suddenly he looked up, "Federation of Langellian Pigfarmers?"  
  
"United Federation of Planets," Spock corrected.  
  
"Well why didn't you say that in the first place.here I've been looking under the wrong letter all this time." He hit a button and another list appeared. "United Federation of what?"  
  
"Planets." Spock said calmly.  
  
"Sorry. Don't see you on here. Are you sure you were invited?"  
  
Christine exchanged a glance with Kerr. The colonel grimaced and muttered, "Glad it's him up there and not me."  
  
"We are here for the negotiations," Spock answered.  
  
The official gave a sigh of irritation. "Well why didn't you say that. Those names are in another list altogether. Let's see here, Cardassian, Ferengi, Klingon, Non-aligned, Romulan, ah here you are, United Federation of Planets." He punched up the file. He read for a minute then looked at the three of them in exasperation. "You did not bring your entire party with you?"  
  
Christine could have sworn she saw Spock take a deep breath before answering, "They will be joining us shortly."  
  
"Oh no. Everyone goes in together. That's how it works. We."  
  
The Klingons began reciting in a singsong falsetto, "We only do it once and we only do it right."  
  
Kerr turned to them in surprise. "Guess you guys have been here a while, huh?"  
  
One of the warriors slammed his fist against the wall. "There is no honor in this bureaucratic fiddling! One could get into Sto-vo-kor faster than into this infernal place!"  
  
"Now, now, General." The official looked unhappily at the small dent the Klingon had left in the plaster. "We can't have you damaging our facilities."  
  
"Or what?" the Klingon snarled.  
  
"Or you'll have to pay for them. And you won't get in.ever. I don't think your government would want to hear that you missed the negotiations because you couldn't behave yourself in our waiting area?"  
  
Christine was surprised the Klingon didn't leap over the counter and feed the man his tongue. She wanted to. She found herself sharing a look of shared frustration with the General. The Klingon closed his eyes and began reciting something.  
  
"He's ritually listing the war wounds of Kahless," Kerr explained.  
  
"You speak Klingon?"  
  
"A little." He shrugged his shoulders at her surprise. "Just one of the things you pick up."  
  
"I don't want to know."  
  
Spock had turned back to the Felstraran. "So we have to have all of our party assembled before we can enter?"  
  
"Correct." The man beamed at him. "You might want to call them now, sometimes there can be quite a wait at customs."  
  
Christine groaned and felt a large hand pat her on the back, nearly sending her sprawling. Somehow she kept her balance.  
  
The Klingon General backed away but his eyes shared her irritation. "The wait is even longer than you can imagine."  
  
"Great." She watched Spock step away from the counter to call the ship. She turned back to the Klingons. "Pssst. Do you know if there is a bathroom here?"  
  
One of the female warriors pointed to a door marked with an ambiguous symbol. "It's there. But it is horrible." The Klingon shuddered.  
  
Christine felt her blood run cold. "I'll wait."  
  
The other woman nodded approval. "A wise idea."  
  
Suddenly the man behind the counter pulled a barred screen across the entryway and rose.  
  
"Where are you going now?" the Klingon growled.  
  
"Well to lunch of course." He shook his finger at both groups. "But you probably want to stay here. Wouldn't want to lose your place in line."  
  
"Wouldn't want that," Christine repeated feeling all hope of eating any time soon desert her. She sank down into what had to be the most uncomfortable chair ever made and put her head in her hands. You had to skip breakfast, she thought bitterly.  
  
--------------**-------------------  
  
Two hours later, the others had still not arrived. Spock and Kerr tried to leave the room to go check on them but found that the door they had come through would not open.  
  
"You can get in, but you can't get out. We could break it down?" one of the Klingons pointed out helpfully, looking at the door speculatively.  
  
"That will not be necessary," Spock assured him. "We shall wait."  
  
Christine was forced to give up and use the facilities. The Klingon woman had understated the true horror of the stench in the airless little room. She held her breath for as long as she could. When she emerged from the room the Klingon nodded grimly at her. "You are a true warrior."  
  
"No." Christine laughed, "A true warrior is someone who goes back in there."  
  
They both laughed at that and without conscious thought drifted together.  
  
"I would not normally talk to you, but I am bored out of my mind," the warrior explained in the inimitable Klingon way. "You are a diplomat?"  
  
"A doctor really. But our ship has a joint mission."  
  
The woman looked over at Kerr. "That one is not a diplomat or a doctor. He is clearly a warrior. For a human he is quite impressive."  
  
Christine took a second to admire the object of their conversation. "You're right, he is a warrior. What about you, is this a normal mission for you?"  
  
The woman scowled and seemed to verbally spit her disdain. "Sitting in a miserable room doing nothing? This is beneath dishonorable. This is senseless."  
  
"Gotta agree there. So how were you chosen for this mission?"  
  
"I believe the General lost a bet." The woman watched Christine's expression for a second then howled in laughter. "You should see your face. It is so amusing."  
  
For a moment the women were the focus of everyone else in the room. The other Klingons wanted to know what had been said and the woman told them. They too erupted with laughter.  
  
The woman turned back to Christine. "I am Kehmak, head linguist on this mission. And we did not lose a bet, that was just a bit of humor to make the time pass."  
  
Christine smiled in relief. "Commander Christine Chapel, first officer and head of medical."  
  
Kehmak pointed to her teammates. "We are somewhat new to this form of negotiation. In the past if we wanted a planet we would simply overpower it and take over. It was very simple." She sighed deeply. "Is it not true that we do not appreciate the good times till they are gone."  
  
Christine nodded agreement. "I would not be opposed to overpowering the man who runs this room and taking over."  
  
"Agreed." Kehmak's attention was diverted by a great amount of noise in the hallway.  
  
Three more Klingons, followed closely by the missing Federation team members came barreling though the entrance. Kerr made a dash for the door but it slammed shut before he could reach it.  
  
Sovar looked at him curiously, "Colonel? Perhaps you should try the door handle."  
  
Kerr only glared at him. "It doesn't work from this side."  
  
"Illogical." The Vulcan reached for the handle, attempted to turn it. "It is locked. But that makes no sense."  
  
"Nothing on this world makes sense, Mr. Sovar." Spock nodded greetings to the party, "But I am gratified to see you all arrived safely."  
  
"This is the strangest place," Troi observed as he looked around. "Say, is that a restroom?"  
  
"You don't want to go in there," Christine and Kehmak said in unison.  
  
Troi stopped in his tracks, "If it is something that the Federation and Klingon delegation can agree on then you are most assuredly right. Hopefully we will not be here long."  
  
"That would depend on your definition of 'long'," the General growled. "We have spent far too much time here already!" The last part he yelled into the space behind the barred gate. He paced for a moment, then shouted, "Our parties are here, come out and help us now."  
  
Penhallon walked up to the gate. He inspected it for a moment then frowned. "I don't believe it is locked." He pushed on it gently and the gate eased into its wall slot. He looked back at the group, most of whom had gone embarrassingly quiet. "Do we go on?"  
  
"Ghuy'cha'," swore the Klingon General.  
  
"If that is a colorful metaphor then I second the sentiment," Spock said to the surprise of everyone in the Federation delegation.  
  
Before any of them could rush through the newly opened space the Felstraran woman that had checked Christine, Spock, and Kerr in at customs came through the outer door. "Well I see that you are all here now." She walked to the entrance, ignoring most of them till she came to Penhallon. "Well hello again."  
  
His smile was very wide. "Hi there."  
  
"You know, I get off in an hour. If you wanted to get together?"  
  
"Yeah but will we be anywhere near finished by then?" Christine said to Kehmak. The Klingon chuckled.  
  
"I heard that," the Felstraran said without taking her eyes off Penhallon.  
  
"How about I meet you? Just tell me where and when?"  
  
"I believe I am going to be sick," Kehmak observed.  
  
"I heard that too." The woman glared at them then leaned in and whispered something into Penhallon's ear.  
  
"I look forward to it," he oozed back.  
  
The woman gave him a seductive smile then made her way behind the counter and announced, "I'll process the Klingon delegation now."  
  
"I will no doubt see you during the meetings. Good luck." Kehmak joined her comrades.  
  
Christine couldn't see what the Felstraran did exactly to process the Klingons, there were too many broad backs in front of her, but whatever it was took about one minute. "You're free to enter. Enjoy your stay on Felstrar Colony."  
  
There was a strange sound for a moment, almost as if the Klingons were snarling.  
  
"Please move along," the woman instructed not at all intimidated by the angry warriors in front of her. After more ominous noises, they finally cleared out. She pushed paper around for several minutes. Finally she looked at them. "Federation delegation?"  
  
Christine got up slowly, following Spock to the counter. The woman asked for their entrance books. Once she had them all she opened them, compared the holo to the person standing in front of her and handed them back. "Thank you. Welcome to Felstrar Colony."  
  
"You mean, that was it? We waited two hours for that?" Christine realized she was snarling.  
  
"Commander, shall we move along?" Spock backed up his words with his hand on her back. He nearly pushed her through the opening.  
  
"A most inefficient process," Sovar observed.  
  
"You can say that again," Kerr muttered.  
  
"Did you not understand it the first time?" Sovar asked.  
  
Christine could not tell if he was kidding. Then realized she didn't care. Just let there be a food vendor out there, she prayed. I don't care what kind. I'm so hungry I could eat Delphan Canker Snails. She pushed through the last door eagerly, thrilled to feel a rush of fresh air greet her. She took several steps out then stopped short.  
  
"Oh just friggin' great," she muttered as the rest of the group caught up with her.  
  
The building they had just exited was the only thing in sight. Around them stretched a vast expanse of arid nothingness.  
  
She turned to Spock. "Now what?"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Where are the Klingons?" Kerr asked. "They were only a few minutes ahead of us." He walked to the end of the building. Looked around. "Not on this side."  
  
Christine walked to the other end. "They're coming now."  
  
The general was in the lead and he did not look pleased. Christine hurried to get back to the rest of her group before he rounded the corner. As he neared them, she heard him muttering, "Qu'vatlh! This is not the only world with dilithium on it. I will not put up with these ignominies any longer!"  
  
The hum of an aircar cut him off. A transport pulled around the building and stopped in front of them. Another relentlessly cheerful Felstraran opened the hatch and stepped out. "I'll need to see your entrance books please. And make sure any packages you have fit under the seat, we don't have much room."  
  
"We don't have any packages, you complete fool!" The general was obviously long past tolerance.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll start with you." The driver reached for the entrance book, scrutinized the holo. "General ...oh my I haven't the first idea how to say this."  
  
"Mak'chak," the general bellowed, "Son of Kallik, son of Torg."  
  
"If you say so." He handed the book back. "You can board." He reached for the next book.  
  
The general did not move.  
  
"Please board now." The man stared stubbornly into Mak'chak's eyes. "If you don't get on, nobody else will."  
  
Christine could tell that the general was about ready to explode. But from somewhere he gathered the strength to resist. Turning, and muttering to himself again, he boarded the transport.  
  
Kerr whispered in her ears, "Now he's reciting The Marriage of Lordith, one of the more complex Klingon epic poems."  
  
"You're starting to scare me," Christine hissed back.  
  
It took much longer than it should have but finally they were all on board and the door was shut. The Felstraran took his place at the pilots seat and they were off. The group rode in silence for several minutes. Just as everyone seemed to be relaxing the car slowed, then stopped.  
  
A low gurgling sound emanated from the general's vicinity.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Penhallon asked.  
  
Troi, who had taken a seat in the front looked back with a hopeless expression. "Checkpoint."  
  
The gurgling noise got louder.  
  
The driver hopped up. "This is strictly routine. I need your entrance books again, please." Once he had them all he stepped out of the car and walked up to the guard booth. Christine watched as the Felstraran guard took the books and disappeared inside the booth. The driver leaned up against the aircar, pulled out a knife and a piece of wood and started whittling.  
  
"This is a nightmare," she mumbled. "I'm in bed and I'm dreaming and I'll wake up soon." She closed her eyes in defeat only to open them in shock. "Ow!" She glared at Penhallon who was leaning back in his seat. "You didn't have to pinch me!"  
  
"Just wanted to prove you weren't dreaming."  
  
"Not a very diplomatic way."  
  
He thought about that. "But an efficient one." When her glare didn't decrease he smiled charmingly. "Oh come now, Commander, what's a pinch among friends."  
  
Who said we were friends, she thought but didn't say.  
  
Outside the guard had come back and handed the books to the driver who put his diversion away and climbed back on board. He passed the books out, waited till it was clear everybody had theirs, then started the car and drove on.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Five checkpoints later they finally pulled into the city. What Christine could see was beautiful. Clean, shiny, and very, very quiet. "Where is everyone?" she muttered.  
  
They departed the car and stood in two clusters as their driver got back into the aircar.  
  
"Do you have further instructions for us?" Spock asked calmly.  
  
The driver leaned out the window, took another look around. Finally he shrugged, "Someone will be along shortly. I hope." Before anyone could react he had sped away.  
  
Sovar pulled out a tricorder. "Captain Spock? There is no one here."  
  
"That is confirmed," one of the Klingons offered, checking his own scanner.  
  
"Is there food anywhere?" Christine replied more loudly than she intended.  
  
"Yes," both the Klingon and Sovar answered back. "Just ahead."  
  
"Is it safe?" Kerr asked.  
  
"No toxins or anomalies registering," Sovar assured him.  
  
"Confirmed," the Klingon repeated. "We can eat any of it."  
  
"And no doubt be charged mightily for it," Mak'chak grumbled. When his officer looked at him in query he made a sweeping gesture in the general direction of where Christine assumed the food was. "Lead on then. She is not the only one who is hungry."  
  
Following the two men and their equipment, the rest of the parties fell into step. Kehmak found Christine again.  
  
"This is most strange."  
  
"We had heard this was a hard place to get into."  
  
"I do not think this is the city. I think it is another bureaucratic diversion."  
  
Christine grimaced. "Please don't say that."  
  
Kerr slowed to let them catch up. "These buildings look too perfect. These roads don't look worn. There's no litter, no sign of habitation." He moved over to one of the buildings they were passing, tried the door. "Locked."  
  
Kehmak scowled. "What are they playing at? I do not understand this."  
  
"Nor I," Christine agreed as they rounded another corner to find the building in front of them open and lit up. She could smell the food from the street. "Oh my god that smells good."  
  
Sovar and the Klingon were the first in. They again scanned the repast laid out for them.  
  
"It is perfectly safe," Sovar assured the party.  
  
"I think I've died and gone to heaven," Troi said dreamily as he took in the huge feast of human, Vulcan, and Klingon delicacies that someone had provided for them. He looked around at the group. "Well someone has to go first I guess." He snatched a piece of meat and popped it into his mouth. "Ummmm."  
  
Ok that's it, Christine thought as she pushed up to the table. Grabbing a plate she began to load up. She caught Spock watching her with veiled amusement. She gave him a crooked grin. "It only makes sense to keep our strength up, Sir."  
  
"Of course, Commander. I suggest the rest of us follow suit." He fixed himself a small plate then moved around the table to where she was standing. With a look he motioned the colonel over.  
  
"Oh wow, this is good." Kerr waved a piece of papaya at them. "How did they get it this ripe?" He swallowed quickly and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was all business. "Sir?" he said to Spock.  
  
"What do you make of this, Colonel?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Sir. I'd like to run some of my own scans on this place."  
  
"A pity that we were allowed only one tricorder per party." Spock had a tone that Christine had often heard him use with Kirk.  
  
"Yeah. A pity." Kerr shot Spock a sheepish smile as he pulled a small piece of equipment from somewhere near his boot. "Now how did this get in there?"  
  
Christine laughed quietly. Spock merely raised an eyebrow. "I cannot begin to imagine, Colonel. A fortunate mystery indeed."  
  
Kerr hid the small tricorder with his body as he scanned the area. He frowned as he checked the readings. They followed him outside and watched his frown deepen. "This is damned odd."  
  
"You have found something?"  
  
"Life form readings. Cardassian, Ferengi, Romulan, and some others I'm not sure about. Clustered all around us. There is a field of some kind that is generating a great deal of interference. But it appears to be losing power. Or else it is being turned off." He put his tricorder away hurriedly. "Someone is coming," he explained just before a Felstraran walked around the corner.  
  
"Ah, good you have finally arrived. We had begun to give up on you." She smiled brightly.  
  
Christine no longer felt the urge to do immediate bodily damage. What a difference a meal makes, she thought happily. "We're here now," she chirped back.  
  
The woman ignored her and walked into the building. They followed behind dutifully. She clapped her hands. "May I have your attention please?"  
  
Klingons and Federation members, many with their mouths still full, turned to the new voice.  
  
"My name is Tanyha. On behalf of the government of Felstrar Colony, I'd like to welcome you to our planet. This place you are in now is Kandrikand. Literally 'City Not a City.' I'm sure you've noticed that there are no Felstrarans here. No one actually lives here. We use this place whenever we have offworlders on the planet. We've found some of them tend to be quite hard on the facilities." She glared at the General. He did not look contrite. "Using Kandrikand saves our own lovely cities, and our citizens," again her eyes found Mak'chak, "from unnecessary wear and tear."  
  
"You were the last delegations to arrive. Now that you are here we can open the city up. We have been keeping the parties separate to prevent any collusion during negotiations. I'm sure you can appreciate that." She looked for approval, got none. "I think you are all tired. Hopefully you will perk up tomorrow or these will be very dour negotiations."  
  
A buzzing sound began. The Felstraran reached into a pocket and pulled out a primitive communicator. "Tanyha here. The lodgings are open? Excellent. Thank you and...what?" She looked around as if looking for someone in the crowd. "Yes, yes I understand. I'll relay the message." She put the communicator away and gestured to the door. "Across the street is the Klingon lodging. The building to the left is for the Federation. You can check in whenever you are done eating. You will see that we have tried to outfit these dwellings to suit your cultural preferences. I think you will find them satisfying. You will also notice that Kandrikand has come alive. Eateries, vendors, services of all kinds are now available to you. Please enjoy them responsibly. And please remember not to lose your entrance books, they are your passport to everything here."  
  
"I have a question," Mak'chak bellowed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't have any answers," Tanyha barely smiled. "The lodging managers will be able to help you with any problems you have with your accommodations. If it has to do with the negotiations that will have to wait until tomorrow." She looked over the crowd again. "Is there a Stephen here?" Penhallon held up his hand. "Sashcha wanted me to tell you that she has been unavoidably delayed. She said she would meet you at the Red Whip as soon as she could get away."  
  
Penhallon nodded and looked at the woman sorrowfully. "So sad for me. Being alone in a strange city."  
  
Tanyha gave him a look of pity, "It is sad. Perhaps I could keep you company while you wait for her?"  
  
"Would you mind?" Penhallon gave her a dazzling smile. "You are too kind."  
  
"I don't believe this," Christine heard Kehmak mutter.  
  
So did Tanyha who shot her a dirty look before turning back to Penhallon. "Why don't you check in, then meet me at the club."  
  
"It will be my pleasure," he oozed. Once she left he looked over at Spock and Christine.  
  
"You never stop, do you?" Christine did not try to keep the scorn out of her voice.  
  
"Before you judge me the complete ass, Commander, perhaps you could tell me what you and the Captain would like me to try to find out from our charming hostesses."  
  
Christine felt her face go red. Behind her she heard Kerr make a dive and crash sound. She could have sworn Spock's mouth turned up just a smidgen as he replied, "Since we know essentially nothing, I should think anything you can discover will be useful. Now I suggest we go find our lodgings."  
  
Christine hung back as Penhallon passed her.  
  
"Apology accepted," he said breezily as he walked past her.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that at this moment you don't have an apologetic bone in your body?" Kerr's voice was rich with amusement.  
  
"You know me too well."  
  
"Yeah, well let's go get checked in. I can't imagine what a nightmare that will be."  
  
She looked at him in grim horror as they followed the others out.  
  
--------------**-------------------  
  
Getting their rooms proved to be only marginally horrific. They all had to show their entrance books numerous times and sign a variety of waivers, disclaimers, and vouchers but finally it was finished and Felstraran personnel stood ready to show them to their rooms. Spock, as head of the delegation, had the largest and most lushly appointed suite.  
  
"Well this is wasted on you," Chapel groused as she came in from her own room across the hall. She moved around the space, trying out furniture and even going into the bedroom to bounce on the mattress. She came out with a satisfied look on her face. "Your bed isn't any more comfortable than mine though."  
  
He shot her a look. "We have only been in our rooms for five minutes. You have already tried your bed?"  
  
"And the shower. If those two things are good you can pretty much work around anything else." She wandered over to the fruit basket, picked up something round and purple. "You think these are complimentary?"  
  
"On this planet?" He looked at her in controlled amusement. "I do not believe so, Christine. But help yourself, it is my treat."  
  
"Great." She bit into the fruit. "Hey this is good. Really good. You should try it."  
  
"That is the only one in the basket," he answered without looking up from the vid console.  
  
"I know. Try this one." She held it to his lips. When he hesitated, she rolled her eyes and walked over to the table. Finding a knife she cut him off a piece and brought it over on a small plate. "You won't get cooties. I cut it from the other side."  
  
He absent-mindedly reached for the piece of fruit and took a bite. "It is quite satisfying." He turned back to the console.  
  
"I knew you'd say that." She took a seat across from him and turned serious. "So, tell me, Spock, why would anyone in her right mind want to deal with this planet? I'm not sure there is enough dilithium in the galaxy to make me come back here."  
  
"I am attempting to ascertain that from the reports the Felstrarans have made available to the delegations." He scanned for a few minutes as she enjoyed the fruit. "There is, unfortunately," he cocked an eyebrow at her and she smiled in response, "a great deal more than just dilithium. This planet is rich in a number of substances in demand throughout the Federation."  
  
"Damn. I thought we might get out of this."  
  
"I do not see that as a possibility."  
  
"Am I interrupting?" Kerr's voice sounded from the doorway.  
  
"Come in, Colonel." Spock nodded to him pleasantly. "I trust your accommodations are acceptable?"  
  
"Yeah. Nothing like this though." He and Christine shared a look of resigned acceptance.  
  
"Privileges of rank. Help yourself to some fruit." Spock shot them both a longsuffering look.  
  
"This looks good," he winked at Christine as he eyed the fruit in her hand.  
  
"I suppose you want me to cut you some too?"  
  
He scoffed. "Too formal." He motioned with his head for her to bring it closer. When she did, he took a healthy bite and chewed for a moment. "Not as good as that papaya, but close. He pulled out his tricorder. "I ran some quick checks. We're the only ones in this building. And the Klingons are the sole occupants of theirs. The other delegations appear to be housed in similar fashion."  
  
Spock leaned over to the console and hit a button. Immediately the machine began to print. "I've asked for the mining reports. Also whatever other information that seemed pertinent to our mission here. I'm sending similar reports to the consoles in each of your rooms. Since we are all here now, why don't we get started." He handed each of them a report then settled back to read his own.  
  
"They sure do believe in saying things the long way, don't they?" Kerr observed a few minutes later.  
  
"They do appear to be unimpressed with simplicity," Spock agreed.  
  
Penhallon wandered into Spock's suite several hours later. He had Sovar in tow. "Well, I think I have some interesting news." All eyes turned to him, grateful for a respite from the reports, and he beamed at the attention. "It would appear that Felstrar Colony didn't choose to separate from its homeworld. That planet set it adrift."  
  
Troi, who had come in on the last part, shot him a disbelieving look. "Why would any planet allow such a rich source of dilithium to escape?"  
  
Penhallon nodded to Sovar to answer.  
  
The Vulcan's tone was even as he replied, "It would appear that visitors from Calantrasa, the homeworld, were subjected to the same bureaucratic inefficiencies that we were. Each and every time they visited."  
  
"How did you ascertain this?" Spock's tone was a mixture of curiosity and concern.  
  
Penhallon answered with a laugh, "Oh it's amazing what a young lady will let slip around an amusing but harmless rogue like myself. Once I got back I just knew that I would be able to find some answers in the Felstraran computers." Penhallon smiled at Sovar. "Luckily, my young friend here is damned handy with an algorithm."  
  
Sovar looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"My father did not list hacking as one of your skills, Mr. Sovar."  
  
"I am sure that he simply forgot, Sir." Sovar looked at his coconspirator for assistance.  
  
"Anyway, we brought up the printout for you." Penhallon handed it to Spock. "You can see for yourself. Despite this show of casual indifference, the Felstrarans are relatively defenseless. They need an alliance with a protector a lot more than they've let on."  
  
Spock looked at them both. "This is good to know. Good work."  
  
Christine watched Penhallon preen somewhat under the praise and noticed that he couldn't help shooting her a slightly triumphant glance. "What else did you find out, Commander?" she asked, keeping her voice carefully neutral.  
  
"Not much actually. Well not much that all of you would be interested in."  
  
"I'm sure," Troi responded in an amused voice.  
  
Spock quickly digested Penhallon's report, then he handed it to Christine to read and pass around. Once everyone had read it he looked around the room as if searching for something.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"We need to destroy this, Colonel. I am looking for a source of fire."  
  
"Don't think you'll find one in here. I might just happen to have something though." From seemingly thin air, Kerr produced a small instrument. He carried the paper over to a bowl and hit a button. A small flame appeared. He held it to the report. In seconds it was completely consumed.  
  
Spock raised an eyebrow. "I presume I do not want to know what else you have stashed away in your uniform, Colonel?"  
  
"Probably not, Sir."  
  
"Then I will not ask." Spock turned to the others. "It is time to go out, see who else is here from the various delegations. Troi, Sovar, Penhallon you will be one party. Remember that alcohol loosens the tongue, gentleman, a good thing when seeking information, a bad thing when attempting to protect it."  
  
Once they left, Christine turned to Spock. "And the three of us, you, me, and Colonel Hardware here are in the next party?" At Kerr's mock scowl she pretended to quake. "And we get to drink too? Won't this be fun."  
  
"Fun is not the word I was thinking of," Spock responded in seeming seriousness.  
  
"Fun is never the word you are thinking of," she teased back. She rose and headed to the door. "Are we going or not?"  
  
Kerr looked at Spock. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Christine walked slightly ahead of Spock and Kerr. She could hear them conferring quietly as she led them past the Human and Klingon living areas and into the next block of buildings. A group of Cardassians lounged against the doorway of the nearest. They sneered at the Federation delegates. She slowed to let the others catch up.  
  
"Ignore them," Kerr instructed. "Like the Klingons, they are unused to having to resort to diplomacy. But they need the dilithium worse than we realized if they are here."  
  
"Their never-ending campaign of occupation may have diminished their resources much more drastically than our initial estimates led us to believe." Spock seemed thoughtful. "I have done some study on the Cardassian worldview. I cannot see them putting up with much of this bureaucratic nonsense."  
  
"Me either." Kerr nodded at the other lodging. "I wonder who is in there." He discreetly pulled out his tricorder and scanned it. "Vulcans?"  
  
"Romulans," Spock corrected gently.  
  
Christine looked over at the machine. "I'd forgotten how close the match is."  
  
"We are from the same stock," Spock looked at the building thoughtfully. "Are they all in there?"  
  
Kerr shook his head. "Only two. The rest must be out on the town."  
  
"Fascinating."  
  
A square opened up in front of them. Ringing the area were storefronts, bars, and restaurants. Delegates from nearby and unfamiliar systems wandered the area. Most of them carried drinks.  
  
"If we want to blend we better have some drinks. I'll go get us something. Any preferences?"  
  
"Something only mildly intoxicating would be prudent," Spock instructed.  
  
Kerr set off, and Christine was about to motion Spock to a nearby table when she saw his expression change. She followed his gaze to where the Romulan delegation was sitting. Three of the party had their backs turned as they listened to the fourth.  
  
"Do you know him?"  
  
Spock nodded slowly.  
  
"Care to share?"  
  
He turned as if suddenly realizing that she was there. His expression was distant.  
  
"Spock?" As she watched his expression cleared. "I met him during the Khitomer peace accords. He took the place of the Ambassador that had conspired with Valeris and the others." The bitterness in his voice was unmistakable. Then it lifted. "I found Pardek to be a man of refined tastes. And most unexpectedly forward leaning. I shall be glad to renew our acquaintance."  
  
Kerr came up behind them, three large glasses of some golden drink in his hands. "You would not believe the prices in this place. Captive audience I guess. Anyway, I got us a beer. I'm afraid that was the least alcoholic thing I could find other than water"  
  
Christine took a sip, "This is pretty good."  
  
"It better be," Kerr mumbled. "We should have been able to buy the whole brewery for what this cost."  
  
"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Spock started to move away.  
  
"I thought you wanted us to stay together, Sir?" Kerr asked with some disapproval in his voice.  
  
"I shall only be a moment."  
  
They watched as Spock walked up to the Romulan contingent. The others moved aside to let him have access to their leader.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Spock said his name was Pardek." Christine watched as the two men greeted each other. The Romulan seemed happy to see the Vulcan. They talked for a few moments then Spock returned to them.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Of course. Shall we go?" He walked off toward the nearest table, Kerr and Christine trailing in his wake.  
  
-------------------  
  
Troi and Sovar joined them an hour later. They watched as Penhallon strolled by with Tanyha on one arm and Sashcha on the other, he waved gaily as he led the women into one of the bars. Christine was bored enough to consider joining him but Spock seemed loath to leave the square. When the Klingon delegation passed they exchanged pleasantries then were once again alone. All the delegations seemed to be content to stick together, staring over at the others with curiosity or sometimes outright hostility.  
  
Christine yawned. "Well this is just too much fun." She stood up. "Who's for going back to get some sleep."  
  
With mumbled sounds of approval the rest of the group rose and set out. She slowed her steps till she was walking even with Spock. He looked over at her curiously.  
  
"You were surprised to see Pardek?"  
  
"Yes." Belatedly he realized she was waiting for more of an explanation. "I did not realize he would be leading this negotiation."  
  
"His being here is exciting to you." She watched him closely.  
  
"I am a Vulcan. I am not excited by anything."  
  
"Bull." She smiled at him uncertainly. "Is this something to do with the negotiations? Something you aren't supposed to share with me?"  
  
"There is nothing to share." He gave her a bland look. "You distress yourself over nothing."  
  
"You know you can tell me anything." She looked at him seriously.  
  
He nodded. "Yes. We are friends."  
  
"Friends." She felt curiously deflated at his assessment of their relationship.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with friends, Christine." His eyebrow rose as he studied her. "Is there?"  
  
She thought back over the last few weeks. After Kirk's death, she had despaired that they would ever have any kind of rapport again. But they had repaired much of the breach. They were friends again. Friends. She should be content with that. "No. There's nothing wrong with that." She was saved from further conversation as their lodging came in sight. As they went to their rooms she was not surprised to find Kerr next to her on the stairs.  
  
"Everything ok?"  
  
"Sure. Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"You've got that look." He gave her a heart-melting grin.  
  
She found herself responding in kind. "What look?"  
  
He stopped in front of her door. He became suddenly serious. "You know what look."  
  
She nodded, knew the smile was slipping from her face. "Yeah. I probably do. It's nothing though."  
  
His expression was tender. "Okay then. Sleep well."  
  
"You too."  
  
--------------**-------------------  
  
The next morning found the Federation delegation standing in front of the building that would house the negotiations. They milled around with the other teams.  
  
Kehmak saw Christine and gave her a sour look. She called out from her group. "I cannot believe they are subjecting us to this barbaric treatment. What purpose does this endless waiting serve?"  
  
Christine called back, "I don't think they care. Bureaucracy seems to have taken on a life of its own here."  
  
Just as the Klingon was about to launch into a tirade, a Felstraran male came out of the main doors. "Ladies and Gentlemen, there seems to have been some misunderstanding." A collective groan went up from the crowd. "Oh now it's nothing we can't work through. I'm afraid that all of you didn't need to come down. We are only allowing the head of the delegation and one assistant into the negotiations. Once these doors are closed no one will enter or exit until today's session is over. Please make your choice quickly and come to the door on my left where we will check you in."  
  
"One assistant? That is most inefficient." Troi was dismayed. "This is the most tiresome world."  
  
"Agreed," Spock commiserated. "But as we have no choice I believe I will take Mr. Sovar in with me. Do any of you have objections to this?"  
  
Penhallon shook his head. "Fine with me, but there are some things he should know that I found out last night."  
  
The Felstraran was motioning to the delegations impatiently.  
  
"Well tell him quickly as we must get in. I am sure the rest of you will find ways to occupy your time?"  
  
Kehmak drifted back over to Christine and Kerr. "It would seem that Mak'chak has no need of me at this time." The other Klingons motioned her to follow her. "But my warriors do. Kahless forbid they should have to figure out what they are going to do all by themselves." She laughed out loud. "Find me later if you get bored with your warrior." She smirked at Kerr.  
  
He gave her an exaggerated grimace in return.  
  
Penhallon came up and scanned the crowd as if looking for someone. For a moment he looked disappointed then he brightened and waved. "Well I don't know about the rest of you but I know what I'm going to do." He turned to Troi who had also joined them. "What do you say Andrew? Three of them are a bit much, even for me." He grinned charmingly as he walked away from them.  
  
Christine watched him go and saw the women from last night. And they had brought a friend. Gods, were all the women on this planet so attractive? It was really disheartening.  
  
Troi definitely seemed interested but turned to her first. "Sir? If you need me?"  
  
She waved him away. "Oh go on. I'm not going to stand in the way of something like that. Besides, what do we really have to do here anyway? All the action is happening in there." She pointed to the building behind them that had just been locked up tight.  
  
"Right then. I'll see you later." Troi hurried to catch up with Penhallon.  
  
Kerr smiled at her. "Guess it's just you and me, kid."  
  
She kept a straight face for a moment, then could not resist grinning back. "Guess so."  
  
"Well let's go see what this world has to offer, eh?"  
  
He and Christine strolled along the main thoroughfare working their way back toward the main square. They passed through the deserted Klingon section. The Cardassians and Romulans looked at them with suspicion but otherwise ignored them.  
  
Agreeing that all the standing around had made them hungry they lingered over a meal in a restaurant at the far end of the square. They had just settled the bill when Kerr suddenly perked up. "Hey. I know that sound."  
  
Christine listened. She heard nothing out of the ordinary. "What sound?"  
  
"That sound." He pulled her quickly to the middle of the square where a group of lit tables were set up. "I knew it!" he turned to her in triumph. Just as he began to speak a group of people around one of the tables joined him as they yelled, "Dabo!"  
  
"Dabo?" She took in the Ferengi, some of them playing, others working.  
  
"Enterprising bastards! To set up a Dabo parlor in the middle of someone else's retail square takes balls."  
  
One of the local woman appeared. She seemed to be working for the Ferengi. Christine's eyebrows went up at her very abbreviated outfit.  
  
Kerr saw her reaction. "Dabo girl. Remind me sometime to tell you about the time I went undercover as one." He turned back to watch the tables.  
  
"As a Dabo girl?" She knew she sounded skeptical as she looked at the outfit again then turned to him, mentally putting his bulk inside one.  
  
He caught her look. "It was a mining colony. They didn't see many women," he offered. When she still looked unconvinced, he grinned. "I didn't say I made a pretty Dabo girl."  
  
She laughed as he batted his eyelashes at her. "You're a nut." She was surprised to see one of the Ferengi walk up to them.  
  
"You would like to learn to play?" He said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. He smiled broadly, showing many sharp little teeth.  
  
Christine tried not to recoil.  
  
Kerr just smiled. "Already know how. Clear me out a space why don't you? I'll be right there."  
  
The Ferengi bowed and hurried over to one of the tables. There was a short scuffle as he tried to convince another customer to vacate a chair. When the seat was cleared he motioned broadly for Kerr to take it.  
  
"You don't really mean to play with them?"  
  
He grinned. "Sure do. I love this game. And I am so good at it. Rule of Acquisition number 9: Opportunity plus instinct equals profit."  
  
She grimaced.  
  
"What is your problem? You have a thing against gambling? Or is it the Ferengi you don't like? Because you're the last person I would have picked to be xenophobic." He began to pull her toward the table.  
  
"I don't mean to be. It's just that they look a little bit too much like the things I was convinced lived in my closet when I was little."  
  
"Ah, that only came out when the lights went off and wanted to eat you for dinner?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Wouldn't worry about that." He seemed to have a smirk on his face.  
  
"Why?" She watched as he took a seat at the table. Then she felt a tug on her uniform. Their host was back, and he'd brought her a chair.  
  
"You would perhaps like to sit?" he asked, his smile so broad that all his teeth showed.  
  
"Thanks." She sat just to the side of Kerr. She watched him play for several minutes, but was having a hard time making sense of the game. She looked up and saw that the Ferengi sitting at the table, as well as the dealer and their host were staring at her intently. Whenever her eyes met one of them they would smile in that pointy-toothed way of theirs. Several of them even hissed.  
  
She leaned into Kerr, whispered into his ear. "Why are they all staring at me?"  
  
He smirked again. "They like Human females." He didn't even try to lower his voice.  
  
One of the Ferengi leaned forward. "Perhaps your female would care for a drink?"  
  
Christine shot him an irritated glance. "I am not his female."  
  
As every Ferengi around the table sat up in interest, she heard Kerr say under his breath, "Bad move, Chapel."  
  
The Ferengi that had wanted to get Christine a drink was bolder than the rest. "Hyu-mann female, I am Kom. I have a successful trading enterprise and am in line to be Grand Nagus. I would gladly shelter you." He smiled very wide.  
  
"You are twenty-third in line to be Nagus, you exaggerating fool." The Ferengi next to her smiled ingratiatingly. "Pretty Hyu-mann, I have the contracts for all the Kanar exports for the next two generations. I am much more solvent than Kom. I am Bal. Choose me." His hand reached out boldly but at her look he drew it back and contented himself with a bow and a smile.  
  
She turned to Kerr. "They want me?"  
  
"Uh huh." He went right on playing.  
  
"Like...that?"  
  
Oh yeah." He looked around the table at the admiring glances she was getting. "I expect that right now they are all trying to imagine you naked."  
  
She glanced at him in dismay. When she looked back at the Ferengi, their smiles only got broader. She hadn't thought that was possible. "Thanks, Randall, for that imagery." She rose, smiling as graciously as she could to Kerr's tablemates. "I have to go. Another engagement. You will excuse me?"  
  
They all seemed extremely sad to see her go. Kom smiled in what she assumed he thought was an entreating way. It just looked toothy to her. "Promise to come back soon?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Kerr looked up from his play. "Where are you going?"  
  
She smiled wickedly at him. "I thought I'd go back where it's safe. You'll find me with the Klingons."  
  
"Fine by me. Watch out for Kehmak. I think she's a bad influence on you. Or you are on her. I'm not quite sure which."  
  
"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Yeah right." He laughed then turned back to the game. As she was walking away she heard him say to the Ferengi, "Ok, fellas. What do you say we make this a little more interesting?"  
  
Continue to part 2 


	2. Never A Dull Moment Part 2

Never a Dull Moment Part 2 by Djinn  
  
Confidence is the feeling you have before you understand the situation. -- Unknown  
  
  
  
Christine found Kehmak in one of the shops across from the new Dabo parlor. The Klingon was deciding between two leather outfits. When Christine walked up she turned to her. "Good. A woman's opinion. Which is more attractive?"  
  
"Well," Christine took in the plunging neckline on both. "I think either would be."  
  
Kehmak shook the hangers in impatience. "Yes but do you like the one with the long skirt with the sword slit and the armored boots? Or is the one with the pants and hidden knife scabbard more to your liking?"  
  
"You know," she said as she made a helpless face. "I'm over my head here. I'm sure Colonel Kerr could tell you right away which was better." She touched the nearest one. "I think this one is best with your coloring."  
  
Kehmak considered. "You are right. More flattering and has hidden weapons. What could be better?" She turned for the shopkeeper, threw him the one she wanted. "Wrap it up and throw in those armored boots as well."  
  
Christine looked at the clothing. It all seemed to have some sort of battle purpose.  
  
Kehmak laughed at the expressions the other woman was making. "He is doing quite a good business with the rest of the delegations. It is just the Federation that wishes to walk around unprotected." She walked back to the shopkeeper.  
  
He smiled ingratiatingly and said, "What is your name?"  
  
"What difference does it make? I'm paying in latinum."  
  
"I need it to register the knives."  
  
Kehmak sighed and told him her name.  
  
He wrote it in large letters across one of the packages then slid the bundle into a wall slot.  
  
"Hey! Was that my dress?"  
  
He handed her a larger package. "Oh no, madam. That was your knives. This is your dress and boots."  
  
Her voice dropped dangerously, "Where did you just send my knives?"  
  
"To the spaceport of course. Weapons of any kind are forbidden in Kandikrand. You can pick them up when you leave. Have a nice day."  
  
Christine took the Klingons arm and tugged gently. "Kehmak, let's go now, okay?"  
  
The other woman allowed her to lead her out of the shop all the while breathing heavily and staring banefully at the shopkeeper. As soon as they were out of his sight though she turned back to Christine. "Damn. I thought I'd found a way to beat their stupid system." She laughed as she watched Christine's face. "You thought I was going to hurt him didn't you? Oh you are funny, Christine." She slapped her on the back, nearly rupturing several vertebrae. She saw Christine's look of pain and shot her a contrite look. "Sorry. Here sit down, I will buy you a raktajino with extra cream."  
  
Christine sat for several minutes just trying to breathe. The waiter looked at her in some concern so she smiled gamely until he left with their order.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Christine sat back gingerly. Nothing seemed to be broken. She took a deep breath, let it out. It didn't hurt. "I'm ok."  
  
"You are sure? I would hate for word to get out that I injured a member of an opposing delegation." Kehmak smiled in amusement.  
  
"It's our little secret." Christine sipped gingerly at the steaming beverage the waiter brought them and was delighted to find it stronger and more robust than cappuccino.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"It's good." Christine leaned back in her chair.  
  
Kehmak did the same. They sat there for several minutes drinking silently before the Klingon turned to her. "Christine?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you not think diplomacy is boring?"  
  
"Excruciatingly." She could feel her lips tilting upwards into a crooked grin.  
  
"How many days is this supposed to drag on?"  
  
"Hard to say."  
  
"Try."  
  
"I don't know? I've never done this before."  
  
"At least you have your warrior to amuse you."  
  
"Who, Kerr?"  
  
"Yes. I would not mind having him to amuse me." Kehmak shot her a leering glance.  
  
"Hands off."  
  
"See you are possessive of your man."  
  
Christine laughed. "He's not my man. I just don't want to see him broken."  
  
"Well if he is not your man, then who is?"  
  
Christine shrugged, trying to be casual. "No one at the moment."  
  
"Kerr is a warrior. You should choose him."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I see no one better in your party. Two scrawny humans and a couple of Vulcans," she made a spitting sound. "But you like your Captain Spock, don't you?"  
  
"We're friends, yes." She laughed when Kehmak looked at her disapprovingly. "We have served together for a long time."  
  
"And although he is not a warrior, he is a hero to your people as well as many of mine. So, you prefer him?" Clearly the Klingon found this hard to believe.  
  
"I didn't say that." She had to find a way to distract Kehmak from this topic. "So how are we going to pass the time?"  
  
"You are changing the subject."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Well, we are having a small get-together tomorrow at that restaurant." She pointed across the square with her elbow. "He has agreed to make Klingon foods and serve blood wine."  
  
"Good idea. A party. What's the occasion?"  
  
"Mak'chak wants to celebrate his day of first blood."  
  
"His what?"  
  
Kehmak looked at her as if her education had been deficient. "The day he first drew blood. In battle. I gather you have nothing similar."  
  
"No. But it sounds very honorable."  
  
"It is. Not as important as the Day of Honor and some houses don't even consider it a very important rite of passage, but we like to mark it. Actually we like any occasion to drink blood wine and eat heart of targh and gagh." Kehmak signaled the waiter to bring two more raktajinos. "You should come."  
  
"I should?"  
  
"Yes. Mak'chak likes you. I can tell. And I enjoy your company. And if you cannot find a man to meet your fancy among your own people, perhaps one of our unattached warriors..." she trailed off suggestively.  
  
"It's ok. I'm happy with the choices I've got now." She smiled at the waiter as he set her drink in front of her.  
  
"Speaking of choices..."  
  
Christine turned to see Kerr sauntering up to their table.  
  
"Ladies. May I join you?"  
  
Kehmak looked at him suspiciously. "You smell like a Ferengi."  
  
"And that, I take it, is a bad thing?" He pulled out a chair.  
  
"They are without honor. Scheming, slimy little creatures."  
  
"They aren't slimy. Their skin is actually quite dry."  
  
Two pairs of eyes were suddenly focused on him.  
  
"You learn a lot as a Dabo girl," he said innocently as he sat down across from the Klingon.  
  
"You were a girl at one time?" Kehmak was clearly confused.  
  
"Don't pay attention to him. He speaks nonsense." Christine turned to Kerr. "So did you win?"  
  
He grinned widely. "That is such a stupid question. Of course I won." He smiled at Kehmak. "And she thought I couldn't support her."  
  
Kehmak grinned back at him. "Your par'machai is fortunate to have such a provider. And one wise enough not to spill his winnings all over the table as many would be tempted to do. On the other hand, how does one know you are not just full of empty boasts to cover the dishonor of your loss?"  
  
He patted the chest of his uniform softly.  
  
Christine heard a distinct clink-clink. "Just how many secret pockets did you sew into that uniform, Colonel?"  
  
"I'm sworn to secrecy." When she rolled her eyes he leaned in close, putting an arm around her. "I put the special in special forces, doll."  
  
"I'm going to be sick." She laughed but did not push him away.  
  
"Hey, is that Raktajino?" He turned pleading eyes to her.  
  
She pushed the cup over to him. "Here, take it. I don't need a second one anyway."  
  
"Bless you, my child," he teased as he took a long sip of the drink. "Oh god, I love these things."  
  
Kehmak had been watching them with interest. She suddenly spoke softly to Kerr in Klingon. Christine thought she heard the parma word again. Kerr turned serious as he answered at some length. Kehmak looked at Christine, then back at Kerr. "I have tried to tell her there is more honor in preferring a warrior."  
  
"Kehmak," there was a warning note in Kerr's voice.  
  
The Klingon sighed. "I do not understand."  
  
A new voice sounded behind them. "Surak says that admitting ignorance is the first step to wisdom." To Christine's ear, Sovar's voice seemed overly smug as he walked up to the table.  
  
"Kahless says that Surak's mother was a..."  
  
"Kehmak!" Kerr stood up rapidly.  
  
The Klingon woman stood too. She spit several words at him in Klingon.  
  
He answered back.  
  
She pushed him.  
  
He pushed back.  
  
They stared intently at each other for several long moments. Then abruptly she sat down. "It is not right."  
  
Kerr sat down too. "Right or wrong, you will leave it alone."  
  
She nodded abruptly, clearly angry.  
  
"Fascinating." Spock had come to stand behind Sovar.  
  
Christine wondered how much of the scene he had witnessed, and if he understood what he had seen any better than she did.  
  
"Your facility with the Klingon language and culture is not included in your file, Colonel. An oversight on someone's part?"  
  
"Probably, Sir." Kerr's tone was light again.  
  
"As much as I hate to break up this exchange of...whatever it is you are exchanging, I need the delegation back at the lodging." Spock was at his most gracious.  
  
"Of course, Sir." Kerr nodded to Kehmak. "Good day."  
  
She nodded back then turned to Chapel. "You will come to the party tomorrow?"  
  
Christine grinned. "Wouldn't miss it." Both Spock and Kerr looked at her in disapproval. She dialed her grin down a notch. "I mean I'll try to make it if time allows."  
  
"Of course." Kehmak nodded to the Vulcans and Kerr, clasped Christine's arm briefly in hers, then left.  
  
Christine turned to the men. "So. We should get going, yes?" Without waiting for them, she turned on her heel and started off toward their temporary home.  
  
----------------****-----------------  
  
They found Troi and Penhallon already waiting for them at the lodging.  
  
"Had the bad luck to wander right into Spock and Sovar," Penhallon explained to Kerr. "Ah well, the young ladies agreed to meet us tomorrow as well so all is not lost."  
  
Christine was about to launch a caustic comment when she realized she was feeling just as lazy. Being locked out of the negotiations had seriously dented her work ethic. She tried to gather her professional persona up as she asked, "So how did the day go?"  
  
"As you would expect. The check-in period was held up because the person in charge decided that the Cardassians had tampered with their entrance books. We were all forced to wait while they retrieved a special scanner that in the end determined the books were fine. The negotiations started with a speech from their Minister of Trade. A very long speech." Spock nearly sighed. "Once he left, we spent an hour going over the administrative policies and then it was time to break for lunch, which was provided at our cost of course, in the basement, which was locked and no one seemed to have the access code. How long was our wait at that place, Sovar?"  
  
"Thirty minutes, Sir."  
  
"Yes. When we finally returned to the conference room the negotiations started in earnest. Or would have if any of us had known we were required to prepare a prospectus responding to a naturalist group's contention that dilithium mining, no matter how it is handled, will damage the Felstraran ecosystem. We were given an hour to write the response before anything else could begin."  
  
Sovar shook his head. "It was a difficult task since none of us have any first-hand knowledge of the ecosystem. It was indeed fortunate that I had downloaded what information we did have from the Federation central records into the tricorder."  
  
"At this point, the Cardassian delegation, clearly tired of the unceasing bureaucracy, rose and in a great show of disdain, left the building."  
  
Troi looked puzzled. "I thought it was locked?"  
  
"Apparently the proctor in charge of that particular door believed it prudent to not try to keep two very angry Cardassians in the room."  
  
Kerr laughed softly. "Can't say I blame him."  
  
"Nor I." Spock agreed. "The representatives from the non-aligned worlds also rose and left the building after making an impassioned speech that the Felstraran red tape and inefficiencies was designed to keep out their smaller systems. The remaining delegations began to make headway in the two hours that remained."  
  
"Although we kept hearing a distant pounding sound," Sovar noted.  
  
Spock's nodded. "Apparently the non-aligned worlds were only trying to make a statement and were most chagrined to find themselves left out of the proceedings." He waited for the laughter to die down. "We did not get very far this afternoon, but I think we were able to see at least the initial positions of the four remaining delegations."  
  
"So more of the same tomorrow?" Troi asked.  
  
"Yes. I regret that there is not more for you to do during the day. But we have much work to accomplish tonight. Mr. Sovar?"  
  
The research head handed out several padds. "During the course of the discussions we came up with many issues and questions. We will all be needed to research these."  
  
Christine looked at the questions Sovar had given her: What is available from the local databanks on the Felstraran agricultural sector and how does it differ from what is in the Federation dbs? Can you determine the current Felstraran protocols for disposal of hazardous and/or toxic waste/byproducts? How advanced is the Felstraran medical sector and in what areas would you consider it most lacking? Well, this would take all night. She hoped they could order dinner in.  
  
"We'll need your responses back before you retire tonight. Please bring them to my or Sovar's room when you are done." Spock waited for questions. When there were none, he dismissed them.  
  
Christine lost herself in the research and was surprised to hear a chime on her door. When she opened it she saw Spock with a tray of food.  
  
"I doubt that you have eaten. I have brought you some dinner."  
  
She glanced at the chrono. Four hours had gone by. "Thanks. Did you bring enough for two?"  
  
"I am meeting the Romulan Ambassador for a late meal. And I have research of my own to finish. I will leave you to yours." He smiled gently at her and was gone.  
  
She ate the meal while she finished answering the first two questions. The medical sector question occupied the rest of her evening as she abandoned herself to discovering this planet's approach to healing and disease. By the time she finished she was yawning frequently. She closed up the padds and walked down the hall to deliver them to Spock's rooms. He came out the door just as she reached for the chime.  
  
"Thank you, Christine." He glanced at the data briefly as he stood in the doorway. "Very complete as I would expect from you." His eyes were amused.  
  
"Not much else to do here," she grinned. "I see you are on your way out. Do you have any instructions for tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes. Explore Kandrikand. See if you and Colonel Kerr can get to the outskirts of this area. Without breaking any rules, try to find out what makes this Potemkin Village run and perhaps find what lies beyond."  
  
"Potemkin?"  
  
He gave her a despairing look. "It is from your history. Look it up."  
  
She nodded contritely. "So you want us to try to unearth the true Felstrar's Colony?"  
  
"If you can. And you may not be able to. But at least try. And have Commanders Troi and Penhallon attempt to learn more from their local contacts."  
  
"You mean their local babes."  
  
"As I said," he ignored her grin, "anything they can learn could be of use to us."  
  
She nodded. "I'll pass on your instructions. Somehow, I don't think that they will find it a hardship."  
  
"Excellent." He walked back into the room and set the padds down on the nearest table, then joined her again in the hall. Closing the door behind him, he murmured good night and set off quickly down the hall.  
  
"Good night, Spock," she said to his departing back.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The delegation met in the lobby in time to bid Spock and Sovar good luck and get their marching orders from Christine.  
  
Troi seemed about to laugh. "So you want us to just keep doing what we were doing yesterday? Sitting with three lovely women and enjoying good food and drink?"  
  
Christine nodded. "Try to get them to talk about the things we don't know. Like their cities, or well anything I guess. We really don't know much at all about this place."  
  
"We'll do our best." Penhallon checked his chrono. "What time do you want us back here?"  
  
After agreeing to meet back in time to rendezvous with Spock and Sovar, the group went out to find some breakfast before heading out on their separate tasks. They were all finishing up their food when several Felstrarans approached.  
  
"What now?" Penhallon mused.  
  
"Entrance books?" The Felstraran did not seem overly concerned with being polite.  
  
They handed their documents over to the man, who passed them outside to another official.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Christine shot him a warm smile.  
  
"Just routine, ma'am." He turned to take back the books from his colleague. They conferred briefly then he handed the books back to the group. He gave them a forced smile. "Can't be too careful."  
  
"Of what?" Troi mused after the men moved on. "We've gone from red tape to harassment? I really don't like this place."  
  
"Yeah. Me either," Kerr agreed.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Ok, now push." Christine felt herself being propelled upwards and grabbed frantically at the top of the wall. Her hand came down on broken glass. "Oh shit!" She pulled away in time to avoid being severely cut but with nothing to hold onto she began to fall back down as quickly as she had ascended. Kerr managed to catch her waist and ease her the rest of the way.  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
She inspected her hand, then started digging out the few shards that had lodged in her flesh. "They obviously don't want us going out that way." She heard a ripping sound and saw Kerr holding a piece of cloth. "Which pocket was that?"  
  
"One of the cleaner ones." He inspected her hand and then wrapped it. "I don't suppose you managed to see anything else did you?"  
  
"I saw a fence beyond this one, looked like it might have been wired. And then a whole lot of nothing. Just like at the landing site." She pulled her hand away. "That's fine, Randall. It's not that bad."  
  
He sat down heavily on the grass. "So what do we know?" He pulled out a stalk of some sort of weed and began to strip it while he talked. "Either these people are totally paranoid or they are doing something in their cities they really don't want us to know about."  
  
"Maybe they've discovered something here that they want to keep to themselves. Like the fountain of youth."  
  
He looked at her skeptically.  
  
"It could happen."  
  
"Uh-huh." He tossed the weed aside and rose in one smooth movement. "Well, I doubt that we are going to find anything else out here. Let's keep exploring the town."  
  
"There's not much more town to explore," she groused as she followed him back to one of the secondary streets.  
  
"Excuse me," it was the Felstraran from before. "What are you doing back here?"  
  
"Just out for a walk," Kerr said easily.  
  
The man walked over to Christine. "You weren't injured this morning."  
  
"I cut myself at breakfast. After you left. It was a pastry accident."  
  
He looked at her suspiciously. "A pastry accident?"  
  
She smiled in what she hoped was a perfect mix of innocence and stupidity. "Hard to believe huh? I mean they look so safe. But I was holding one in my hand like so, and I decided to cut it and well I just wasn't thinking because if you cut it when you are holding it like this you can't help but cut into your own hand. And that's what I did."  
  
Kerr nodded support. "Saw it with my own eyes. Those things should come with little warning stickers or something."  
  
The man looked at them both as if he couldn't believe they were representatives of an important intergalactic federation. "Sorry to hear you find our food dangerous." He pointed at the bandage. "You do realize it's still bleeding? There's a medic next to the official Felstraran souvenir shop, why don't you stop in and get a little less primitive treatment."  
  
"Thanks, we will." Kerr grabbed Christine's good hand and pulled her away.  
  
"Actually, it is starting to throb. Good thing the cuts more or less line up, we won't have to change our story. We'll just stop in, get it treated, and be on our way. I mean how long can this take?"  
  
An hour later they were still sitting in the waiting room. "I could have bled to death by now. Several times." Christine fumed. "I'm sorry, Randall. I'm holding up the mission."  
  
"Wasn't really much of a mission anyway." He looked up from the padd he was reading. "Do you know that every single article in this thing is at least five years old?"  
  
They both perked up when the door to the clinic opened and a nurse beckoned her forward. "Commander Chapel?"  
  
Christine followed her to the exam room and explained the breakfast mishap. The nurse pursed her lips. "Is there something wrong?" Christine asked.  
  
"No. Or there won't be once we finish. Let's see..." the woman reached into a drawer and started to rifle through forms. She pulled a few out then dug around in another drawer, finally coming out with a writing implement. She started handing the papers to Christine. "Accident report. Release of liability for the restaurant owner. Release of liability for this clinic. Agreement to pay for medical treatment. Medical history form. And a customer service survey." She rose. "By the time you get those completed the doctor should be back from lunch."  
  
Christine looked at the forms in dismay. Her stomach rumbled, reminded her that she was getting hungry. She began to fill in the forms, not sure if she or Kerr had the worst of it. True to the nurse's word, the doctor came in just as she finished the last form.  
  
"So, I hear you cut yourself." The woman smiled at Christine, the first genuine smile that she had received from a native. "Commander Chapel is it. Let's have a look at that hand." She unwrapped the bandage and studied the wounds. Then she reached over and picked out a small piece of glass. Her eyes met Christine's. "So along with this tragic pastry accident you also broke your water glass?"  
  
"Is there another form to fill out if I say yes?"  
  
The woman laughed. "No. We just add that to the ones you've already finished."  
  
"Then yes."  
  
The woman reached for the forms and wrote in the new information. "Well you've missed lunch but I shudder to think how you will get safely through dinner, Commander."  
  
Christine smiled sheepishly.  
  
The doctor reached for a bottle of liquid. "This is going to sting a little." She held Christine's hand over a basin and poured some of the liquid over the wounds.  
  
Christine's hand felt as if it was on fire. "A little?" she gasped.  
  
"Okay, a lot. But we hate to say that going in." The doctor waited for the liquid to evaporate then ripped open a package of some sort of malleable material. She carefully placed it over the wounds.  
  
Christine felt a cooling sensation, then the feeling of the bandage molding itself to her skin.  
  
"There you go." She handed Christine a small packet of cream. "It won't come off unless you use this. Leave it on for at least five days or until you get back to your ship if you have a better way to heal it."  
  
Christine clenched her hand gingerly and was pleased to feel no discomfort. "Thanks."  
  
She followed the doctor out and joined Randall, who was staring at the ceiling and reciting something. "You done?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Once out in the fresh air he inspected her hand. "I was worried they'd lost you on the table or something." He pulled out his tricorder and ran a quick scan of the bandage. At her look he shrugged. "Can't be too careful. No bugs."  
  
"No, it was sterile when she put it on."  
  
He shook his head. "Those aren't the kind of bugs I meant."  
  
"You can take the man out of security..." she teased. "What were you doing when I came out?"  
  
"First I counted the little holes in the ceiling. Then I tried to remember all seven verses of the Federation Hymn. Finally I resorted to listing all the things I don't like to eat. It's an old trick I learned to try to fool my stomach into thinking it's not hungry. You do realize we missed lunch?"  
  
"Believe me, I know. Maybe we could grab something in the square?"  
  
"Something to drink yeah. But they don't serve food again until dinner. I asked the receptionist."  
  
"Well, the raktajinos are on me then."  
  
"You're on."  
  
They ordered the drinks at one of the bars and even cajoled a few cookies out of the proprietor. As they walked out to the tables, Christine looked around the square. "Business must be off for your friends?"  
  
Kerr followed her gaze to where the Ferengi were sitting dejectedly as their Dabo tables stood empty. "Come on."  
  
The Ferengi watched as they approached. Kom shook his head, "No business today."  
  
"What happened?" Christine asked.  
  
"Felstrarans are awful, horrible people. Do you know that hyu-mann?" He looked at her sorrowfully. "Last night we were fined for running an unlicensed business. Fines we can handle, just part of the cost of doing business, although my leader has no doubt already lodged a formal protest. Anyway, we came back here and set up for tonight and the entire time their gambling and liquor officials sat right over there and watched us. Then, when we are all done, they tell us that the Dabo tables have to be packed up and out in an hour or they will confiscate them." He pointed to the elaborate set up. "It took four of us three hours to put them up." He hung his head dolefully. "It's the Dabo girls that know how to move them around, that's part of their job. But we couldn't bring any of our own girls and the ones we hired here don't know how. We'll never make it in time."  
  
Kerr slapped him on the back. "Kom, my friend. What if I told you I might know where you could find a Dabo girl? Would it be worth some latinum to you?"  
  
The Ferengi brightened and looked at Christine. "You will help us."  
  
Kerr laughed. "No, my friend, I'm afraid she has to meet with our delegation head." He pushed her in the direction of their residence. "I'll catch up with you later," he told her with a wink then turned back to the Ferengi. "No, I was thinking of someone a little more, ummm, masculine."  
  
"You?" the Ferengi asked in some horror.  
  
"Me." Kerr gave him a mercenary smile. "Now, how much you figure that should cost you?"  
  
She could still hear them haggling when she rounded the corner.  
  
-----------------**----------------  
  
Christine looked up from the chair in the lobby as Spock and Sovar walked in.  
  
"Where is Colonel Kerr?"  
  
"He's with the Ferengi." She ignored their curious looks. "Penhallon and Troi are still out too."  
  
Spock did not look overly concerned. "I take it you want to debrief me now, since you are lying in wait?"  
  
She grinned. "Well, there's this party..."  
  
"Say no more. Sovar your assistance was invaluable today."  
  
"Thank you, Sir." He bowed slightly to Spock, then to Christine. "Commander."  
  
"Mr. Sovar." She smiled at him. As soon as he disappeared up the stairs she turned to Spock eagerly. "About this party. It is being thrown by the Klingons. You should come. I'm sure they would wish you to be there. The emissary of peace and all that." She gave him her best smile.  
  
"As tempting as that is, I'm afraid I have other plans. But I am sure you will make an excellent ambassador to the Klingons." He sat in a chair across from her. "Now, what did you discover on your spy mission? And how did you injure yourself?"  
  
She quickly apprised him of what had happened and what little they had found out.  
  
He nodded thoughtfully. "I did not expect more, Christine. I doubt that Penhallon and Troi will have any additional information to bring to bear." He steepled his fingers. "It may be immaterial at this point anyway. We could very well end up with this planet whether we like it or not."  
  
She laughed at the sourness of his expression. "Why?"  
  
"Simply by being the last to leave the table. I very much doubt that the Klingons will tolerate much more of this planet's unique version of service. And the Ferengi were complaining about some rather substantial fines."  
  
"Yeah, we heard about those. So that just leaves us and the Romulans?"  
  
"So it would seem."  
  
"Perhaps you can ask the Ambassador when you dine with him tonight?" When he did not react, she continued. "I find it somewhat odd that you would turn down the Klingon's invitation yet accept his?"  
  
He looked at her evenly. "I was not invited by the Klingons, you were. I am not needed there."  
  
She studied him for a moment, willing herself to let it go. Finally she blurted out, "Do you even care how the negotiations are going, Spock?" At his look of surprise, she continued. "I mean really? Because as far as I can tell, the only thing that seems important to you is resuming your discussions with Pardek." She began to pace. "Which I find odd, considering that you keep telling me they are inconsequential."  
  
"Are you saying I am not doing my job?"  
  
"No, I'm sure you are doing your job. You are nothing but a professional and Mr. Sovar wouldn't look as calm as he does if you were not fully engaged. I just don't think that getting the dilithium is your highest priority on this mission."  
  
"I am merely enjoying the opportunity to have a free and open discussion with Ambassador Pardek. Given the closed nature of his society, such interaction is unlikely to come along again. Perhaps you are feeling left out. I am sorry that I have not been able to include you in our talks, but I believe the addition of a stranger would serve to restrict the Ambassador's willingness to speak freely."  
  
"Will Sovar be joining you?"  
  
"No he will not. Are you jealous, Christine? And if so, of what?"  
  
She laughed off the suggestion. "Of course I'm not jealous. I just don't understand why you are spending so much time with the enemy."  
  
His face grew cold. "If it bothers you that much, Commander, then I suggest you report me to Star Fleet Command for espionage."  
  
She tried to backtrack. "I didn't mean..."  
  
He rose suddenly from his chair. "I think this conversation has gone as far as it can. Enjoy your party, Commander."  
  
Oh that was smooth, Chapel, she thought miserably.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Her mood had not lightened by the time she reached the restaurant. She heard the noise and music and laughter and suddenly wanted no part of it. She was about to turn away when a familiar voice rang out.  
  
"Christine? Why are you standing out there? Come in." Kehmak came out holding a glass of dark red wine in both hands. "Here, this will help whatever is wrong."  
  
"I'm not so sure," Christine replied but she took a deep drink. The taste was sweet and bitter at the same time. The wine had been warmed. "This is blood wine?"  
  
"Yes. There is baqghol if that is not to your liking."  
  
"No. This is good." Christine sipped again, trying to go easy. Her stomach was empty and she didn't know how strong this wine was.  
  
"You drink deep of blood wine or not at all, Christine. Mak'chak will be offended if he sees you take so tentatively of his generosity."  
  
The general was suddenly behind them. "Why will I be offended, Kehmak?" It was obvious that he had already enjoyed a great deal of the wine. He turned to Christine and scowled at her. When she did not look away he broke into raucous laughter. "Ah you are a tough one! I like you."  
  
He raised his hand and Christine feared for her spine but instead of pounding her he put his arm around her and leaned in close.  
  
"Let me tell you, zilm'kach, why you could not possibly offend me." He pulled her into the room, toward the other Klingons. "I am beyond offense. I have put up with more here than any Klingon should ever have to. And tonight we celebrate that we will not take it ANYMORE!"  
  
He finished with a roar and Christine was sure she lost partial hearing in the ear closest to his mouth.  
  
He let her go and began to circle the group. "Yes, we are going home and no inducement in this or any other galaxy will make us stay! We will not be treated with disrespect! We will not stand in any more lines or fill out any more forms! We are warriors! We are Klingons!"  
  
At his words the other Klingons raised their glasses and shouted approval.  
  
Kehmak sat on the table next to Christine. She whispered, "If you think this is impressive, just wait till he gives the targh speech." She leaned back and grabbed a pitcher of wine from the end of the table. "More?"  
  
Christine nodded and hopped up on the table next to her.  
  
"And we are here for more important things too. For it is my day of first blood. On this day," he punctuated the word with a heavy fist on the table that caused the plates to jump, "forty-five years ago, I blooded my first worthy opponent. I see fit to honor that day. Who is with me?"  
  
This time Christine joined in with the shouts of support. She felt unaccountably pleased when Kehmak beamed approval. They both drank deeply.  
  
"Then let us eat and drink and make merry. For tomorrow some of us," he nodded sarcastically to Christine, "will be allowed to leave this cursed planet!"  
  
Again the Klingons and Christine cheered.  
  
Mak'chak pounded three times on the door leading to the kitchen. A parade of waiters loaded with trays emerged and marched to the table. They placed the dishes down with a flourish. When they lifted the lids, some very strange smells emerged.  
  
Christine swallowed hard at the sight before her. The food looked like worms...and they were still moving.  
  
A warm voice sounded in her ear. "It's gagh, and whatever you do, don't try it."  
  
She turned to see Kerr sitting next to her. "You shouldn't be here. They might get offended."  
  
He shook his head. "Kehmak saw me packing up the Ferengi, told me to join you. Unless you mind?"  
  
She knocked her shoulder up against his arm. "Of course I don't mind." She turned to Kehmak. "Hey, look who's here."  
  
The Klingon woman nodded to him. "Grakht, throw me another glass," she yelled at the Klingon closest to the table holding the barrel of blood wine. She easily caught the glass and filled it from the pitcher. She handed it to Kerr with a mischievous look. "Better catch up, Colonel. We are already far ahead of you."  
  
He smiled, downed the glass, and handed it back for more.  
  
"Wow," Christine laughed.  
  
"Very impressive," Kehmak grinned as she poured him another. "You are really quite attractive...for a human." She slid off the table. "Come it is time to eat."  
  
Christine hissed desperately to Kerr, "Is any of this edible?"  
  
"Sure, just follow my lead." He pushed ahead of her and began to quietly list off the dishes as he filled up his plate. "Heart of targh, blood pie, ooh slimy tongue balls."  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, these are great, don't let the name throw you off."  
  
By the time they got through the line her plate was full. Kerr let her slip past him to sit across from Kehmak, then he took the seat next to her.  
  
Trying not to look as squeamish as she felt Christine took a taste of the tongue ball. Then another. She looked over at Kerr.  
  
"Good huh?" he smiled.  
  
She smiled back.  
  
"I wouldn't steer you wrong, Chapel."  
  
"I'm learning that, Kerr."  
  
"Have some more wine," Kehmak ordered as she filled both of their glasses. "Mak'chak is beginning the targh speech."  
  
Their host launched into an impassioned story in Klingon while at the same time digging into his meal. He punctuated some of his points with his knife and Christine worried that those nearest him might end up wearing part of his food but it never happened. Kerr softly translated for her and she found herself laughing along with the others even though she was getting the tale second hand. By the time he finished talking she was done with her meal.  
  
Mak'chak slammed his fist down. "Music!"  
  
One of the Klingons rose and fiddled with the restaurant's sound system. Loud music blared. Christine could detect no discernible melody in the cacophonous shrieks and deep bass drumming.  
  
Kehmak's face lit up. "Dancing. I love dancing. You two will have to dance."  
  
Christine felt her face grow hot. "We don't know your dances."  
  
Kehmak smiled evilly. "Somehow I think that the Colonel does. If you won't dance with him I will." She rose and moved around the table. Rubbing her body sinuously against Kerr, she looked challengingly at Christine. "Unless you don't like seeing your par'machai with someone else?" She began to play with Kerr's hair. "So soft..."  
  
Christine glared at her and hissed, "Back off. I will dance with him."  
  
They were interrupted by Mak'chak. "What are you doing, Kehmak? You know it is tradition for the host and hostess to dance first."  
  
"Hostess?" Christine asked in some confusion. "You two are married?"  
  
"Did I forget to mention that?" Kehmak laughed. "Silly me." She untwined herself from Kerr and moved away with Mak'chak.  
  
Christine turned to Kerr. "You knew?"  
  
He shrugged. "Most of the crews on a ship are from the same house. I figured she was related to him in some way. So you want to dance?"  
  
She watched the two Klingons move. There was no space between their bodies. "Are you sure that's what they are doing?"  
  
He laughed and pulled her up when the music changed rhythms. "First song is over. Come on." He pulled her to him. Very close to him.  
  
She tried to dance but found herself too self-conscious.  
  
"Christine," he breathed into her ear. "Relax." He began to rub her back gently. "Close your eyes. Feel the music. Let it in."  
  
Christine did as he said. For a few minutes she knew nothing except the dismal feeling of discomfort. Then she began to hear a pattern in the bass beats. Without realizing she was doing it, she pushed her body into his in time to the drums.  
  
"Yes." His hands moved lower.  
  
She gave herself over to the sounds and the rush from the blood wine. She could feel him against every part of her. She felt as if she was drowning. They stayed like that as the music changed and changed again. Her hands began to roam, following his lead.  
  
"Christine," he murmured. "So sweet. So strong."  
  
Christine looked up to see Kehmak watching them from across the room. The woman smiled then moved her head up to kiss her husband.  
  
"What does that word mean? Parma...?"  
  
"Par'machai? It means lovers."  
  
"Kehmak calls us that?"  
  
He laughed softly into her hair. "Maybe she knows something we don't."  
  
She felt heady with the wine. "Maybe." His arms pulled her closer; she could feel his strength, reveled in it. "My warrior," she whispered.  
  
His lips found the skin near her ear. "Always."  
  
She groaned, and heard him make the same sound. The wine was making the edges of the world fuzzy. All that mattered was this closeness. Touching and being touched. She needed it, needed him. Wanted him. She groaned again.  
  
And as he turned her in the dance she opened her eyes for a moment and found herself looking out on the square and at a familiar figure. Spock did not look in as he and Pardek walked past the restaurant. Spock. She could feel her whole body stiffen.  
  
Kerr loosed his hold a bit. "Christine?" When she did not answer, he pulled back to look at her. "What's wrong?" He eased her out of the hot room and into the fresh air. "Are you sick?"  
  
She shook her head as she sat down on the patio. "Can't do this," she mumbled. She suddenly felt very dizzy.  
  
"Can't do what?"  
  
"This."  
  
Kehmak came out. "Is she ill?"  
  
Kerr shrugged helplessly.  
  
"Get her some water." Kehmak suggested, and as he went to the kitchen she studied Christine. Turning she followed the direction of Christine's gaze and saw Spock and Pardek as they walked away. She pulled Christine's face away from the sight. Shook her head, gently chiding the human. "I have seen pictures of your planet, Christine. You have a bright sun. It fills the sky but it is very far away. You have a moon too. It is very beautiful and much closer. But you cannot see the moon until the sun disappears. So it is with you, my friend."  
  
Christine looked at her in confusion.  
  
"You are drunk, Christine. It is not important now."  
  
Kerr approached with the water and handed Kehmak the glass. She held it to the other woman's lips.  
  
"I'm sorry," Christine said brokenly.  
  
"Sorry is for weaklings. Can you walk?"  
  
Christine stood, took a few steps. "I can."  
  
"Good. You go now, back to your lodging. But take this." She pulled two rings from her fingers. She handed one to Kerr and slid the other onto Christine's finger. "If you ever find yourself on my planet you will be welcome." She clasped arms with Christine then turned to Kerr. "Watch over her."  
  
"With my life."  
  
She watched them go, smiling to herself as she noticed Kerr automatically matching his step to Christine's.  
  
Mak'chak joined her on the patio. "Did you have success, wife?"  
  
She looked up at him, allowing her tenderness to show. "I don't know."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Christine kept one foot moving in front of the other. She tried to ignore the funny spinning sensation.  
  
Kerr stopped. "Are you going to be all right?"  
  
She nodded. "Let's just keep going."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'm sorry. The wine..."  
  
"Sure. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They passed the Cardassian lodging, darkened now.  
  
"The Ferengi left today too," he told her.  
  
"Can't say I blame them. This world stinks."  
  
"You tell 'em, tiger."  
  
She grinned. "I will, I...." She trailed off. Suddenly, she just wanted to go to sleep.  
  
Several minutes later, she wasn't really sure how long or how they got there, they were at her door. She palmed it open and turned to see him watching her with concern. She smiled and before she could think better of it reached out to stroke his cheek. "My warrior."  
  
His closed his eyes under her touch. Then whispered, "Goodnight, Christine."  
  
She nodded and stumbled back into the room, letting the door fall closed by itself. She tried to get her uniform open but found the fastenings too complicated. To hell with it, she thought as she fell on the bed. She was asleep in minutes.  
  
--------------**-------------------  
  
Christine awoke to a vicious pounding, only part of which was coming from inside her head. "Oh what now?" she muttered as she padded to the door. "Spock?"  
  
"The Felstrarans have declared that we are all to be included in the negotiations today. I need you downstairs at once."  
  
She tried to ignore the pain in her head. "Okay." Tearing off her clothes as she went, she stepped in the shower just long enough to clean her hair and body then dried off hurriedly. She pulled on her uniform and boots and grabbing her padds and a handful of hair clips, she ran out the door and down the hall. Her head throbbed each time she put a foot down.  
  
"Christine, hold up a sec."  
  
She turned to see Kerr jogging down the hall. He stopped long enough to hand her two yellow and orange capsules. "You look like hell, let those dissolve in your mouth," he instructed as he set off again.  
  
She hurried to catch up. "What are these?"  
  
"They'll make you feel better."  
  
She took the capsules. A few seconds later she started to feel less fuzzy. "These aren't regulation, Colonel. Nothing I have in my dispensary works this fast."  
  
"Yeah, but they work don't they? Something I picked up on, well I can't really tell you where. But we analyzed and copied them and now they are standard issue for certain kinds of missions." He became suddenly very serious and enunciated each word slowly. "But you never heard of them."  
  
"Heard of what?"  
  
He grinned at her as they took the stairs.  
  
They reached Spock about five minutes before Troi and Penhallon showed up. Spock led them off immediately, briefing them as they went. "I'm sorry you won't have time for breakfast. Let me explain what has happened. As expected the Klingons and the Ferengi have withdrawn from the negotiations. That, and the earlier departure of the Cardassian and non-aligned contingents, means that only the Romulans and us are left. While we are both ready to sign a treaty of protection in exchange for mining rights for the dilithium and other minerals, neither of our worlds is ready to do this without a better understanding of what we are protecting."  
  
Troi smiled. "We want to see the rest of the planet."  
  
"Indeed." Spock motioned them into the building where the discussions were being held. "That is as far as we have progressed. I believe their demands that we assemble our entire delegation was an attempt on their part to play for time."  
  
Penhallon sniffed in disbelief. "They couldn't possibly have thought we would sign a treaty without knowing what is going on here? The way they cover up all but the most basic facts of Felstraran life, they could be hiding slave labor camps, or who knows what else."  
  
"Precisely." Spock took a seat next to Sovar. The rest dragged chairs from around the room and joined them. "I do not believe we will find out anything on this trip. The best we can hope for is to start down the road to a settlement of some sort." He trailed off as the Felstraran trade representative stepped up to the podium.  
  
For the next few hours the Romulans and Federation representatives argued with their hosts on the necessity of full access to the colony. The Felstrarans seemed equally determined to protect their privacy.  
  
Pardek stood up suddenly. "Mr. Ambassador, this has gone on long enough," the Romulan shouted. "The Federation may be content to dicker with you but the Romulan Empire is now out of patience. You have heard our terms and they are far more generous than those of my esteemed colleague. However, if you wish to benefit from them you will give up this attempt at cloaking your society and prepare at once to receive official Romulan visitors in your capitol. I await your answer."  
  
The Felstraran began to speak, launching into another impassioned diatribe about the need to protect his world's culture from contamination.  
  
"Enough!" The Romulan spat. "You wish all the benefits of protection and none of the duties. While my empire would welcome a new source of dilithium, I am afraid the price of dealing with you and your endless lines and forms is not worth it." He turned to Spock, nodded gravely. "I wish you well Ambassador Spock. I do not think that anyone will benefit from trade with this world."  
  
"Ambassador Pardek." Spock inclined his head graciously. A look seemed to pass between them, then the Romulan Ambassador swept out of the room, followed closely by his subordinates.  
  
"Well then I guess the Federation has won this round," the Felstraran smiled nervously. "I have a treaty ready for signing."  
  
Spock countered, "I am afraid it will not be that easy, sir. There are a great many things you will need to agree to, including a full Federation inspection, before any document between us can be signed." He motioned to Sovar who pulled out a padd. "I have prepared an interim document, laying out what the Federation requires of you and what we are prepared to give in return. By signing it you agree to allow a dialogue to start, nothing more."  
  
The Felstraran shook his head violently. "We offer only access to the dilithium."  
  
Spock's eyes nearly gleamed as he stood up. "Ambassador, you have alienated three of the most powerful empires in this quadrant. I do not think it would be an overstatement to say that they dislike you very much. If you do not sign the agreement with us, you will find yourself alone. Just how long do you think you can survive without protection?" He rose and signaled Christine and the rest to follow him.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Spock kept walking.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Spock did not slow.  
  
"We'll sign."  
  
Spock stopped. "A logical decision, Ambassador. I applaud it." He waited for the Felstraran to come to him.  
  
The man stomped slowly up the stairs. When he reached the group he held out his hand for the padd and began to read. At the third paragraph he looked up in protest, "Surprise inspections? We cannot allow you free access to our world any time you wish."  
  
"You must or there will be no treaty. The contact with your populace will be limited. But you must see that the Federation will sign no treaties without ascertaining that you are not in violation of any of our guiding principals. If you wish to be xenophobic and insular that is your business. But we must make sure that you are not hiding something. In any case, the inspection teams can work that out with the trade ministry. It is up to us to begin the process. Will you sign or not?"  
  
The Felstraran quickly read through the rest of the document. "What is this? 'The Federation shall not be required to undergo onerous Felstraran bureaucratic policies or practices.' Everyone that arrives here is treated the same."  
  
"That is no longer acceptable. When my people and I leave her today, I want it to be with the bare minimum of paperwork. The same will apply to those who come after us. We will not put up with your slowdowns, ill treatment, and inefficiencies."  
  
The Ambassador looked ready to balk.  
  
Spock slowly raised an eyebrow. Then he held his hand out for the padd. His eyes met the Felstraran and locked. He did not look away first.  
  
"Fine. We will have things to add." The man signed the padd then handed it back.  
  
"I have no doubt of that. Good day sir." Spock handed the padd to Sovar. "Mr. Sovar, see that the Felstraran trade ministry gets a copy of that." And with that he swept out much as the Romulan had.  
  
"Man, he's good," Kerr whispered to Christine.  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, he really is."  
  
-------------**--------------------  
  
Checking out both at the lodging and at the spaceport was surprisingly uneventful.  
  
"Evidently the Felstrarans have taken me at my word," Spock mused. "To be truthful I was not sure they would."  
  
Kerr laughed. "I wouldn't want to mess with you, Sir."  
  
But by the time they had settled back onboard, the Felstraran Trade Ministry had sent a list of demands for the inspections. Spock had Saldusta forward them on to Star Fleet Command. She had to do it in several takes.  
  
"You knew they wouldn't sit idle," Christine said as she sat in Spock's office. "They must have been prepared for this eventuality. No way they could have prepared this many screens worth in the last few hours."  
  
"I believe you are right." Spock leaned back. "I am not unsatisfied with the outcome."  
  
"Does that mean Diplomatic is throwing a party?" she teased.  
  
"Indeed. I believe that we are."  
  
"Great. We can finally break in those facilities."  
  
He let his expression relax into an almost smile. "Did you enjoy your first diplomatic mission, Christine?"  
  
Her mind flew guiltily back to the Klingon party, dancing with Kerr, almost doing other things with Kerr. "It was interesting," she replied, aiming for nonchalant.  
  
"I commend you and Colonel Kerr on your ability to interact with the Klingons. You should perhaps consider a posting there someday." He looked at her seriously. "I know that you think that I did not care about the Klingons but I was gratified to see our two parties mingling socially. It tells me that all I worked for has indeed come to pass."  
  
"No one could deny that, Spock."  
  
"Now," he gestured toward her hand, "perhaps you should visit sickbay before you go to the party?"  
  
"You're right." She got up and headed for the door. Looking back she asked, "Will I see you there?"  
  
He already had his head buried in the waiting padds. "Of course."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Carpenter walked up as Christine used the cream to remove the Felstraran bandage. "I didn't realize diplomatic duty was so hazardous?"  
  
Christine laughed as she held the dermal regenerator against her palm. "It is when you are with Colonel Kerr."  
  
Carpenter smiled suggestively. "With him how?"  
  
"That's not what I meant." Christine knew she was blushing.  
  
"Whatever you say, Commander." Carpenter patted her on the shoulder. "Good to have you back, Christine."  
  
"It's good to be back, Delynn. I'll see you at the party?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it."  
  
Flashing her a smile, Christine put the regenerator away and left sickbay, heading down the hall to the lift. When it arrived, Kerr and other marines were already in it. A space appeared next to him without her really seeing which of his people had moved. He looked at her hand. "No bandage."  
  
She held it up. "Nope. All better."  
  
His tone was extremely casual. "Glad to hear it."  
  
They walked together to the reception room. All the doors were open and the huge room was filled with officers and crew enjoying themselves.  
  
Kerr nodded toward the food tables. "Nice spread. Ritsuko's outdone herself."  
  
"I don't know. It's not gagh." She smiled wickedly.  
  
He pulled Christine back a little. "Yeah. Speaking of that. I was hoping that we could get together later. Maybe talk about what we almost started the other night?"  
  
She felt the color rise on her cheeks. "I..." She looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about that. I...we...should never..."  
  
Kerr backed off a bit. "Sure. It's no problem." He looked over to where Spock stood with Sovar. "That's where you really want to be isn't it?"  
  
"Randall..."  
  
He shook his head. "No. It's okay, Christine. I've known the score here. I've always known the score." For a moment his eyes showed his disappointment, then they went dead as he damped down all emotion. He turned and walked away, managing to leave the party without anyone noticing.  
  
Damn. She resisted the urge to follow him. He was right. She wanted to be with Spock. Didn't she?  
  
She pushed through the crowds, finally making her way to Spock's side. He and Sovar immediately stopped talking. She felt a brief surge of annoyance. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Sovar's reply was smooth. "Not at all Commander, the Captain and I were just ending our discussion."  
  
"Hmm, from my perspective," she knew her words were laced with irritation but she didn't care. "It looked like you were having a great little talk and I just put a premature end to it." She turned to Spock. "But what could you possibly be talking about that you couldn't share with the First Officer?"  
  
"Oh look," Sovar said somewhat desperately, "I believe Commander Penhallon needs my assistance."  
  
She snorted in derision. "Somehow I doubt that. But by all means don't let me keep you." As the younger Vulcan hurried away, she turned back to Spock. "More cryptic conversations. I never realized that diplomatic missions could be so hush-hush. Especially once they were finished."  
  
He looked back at her, his expression serene. "There is nothing about this mission that I am keeping from you, Christine." He motioned to the buffet. "Did you try Lt. Ritsuko's sushi rolls? I believe these are the ones you said I might like."  
  
She allowed him to lead her to the table. She tried to relax as he speculated what mission Star Fleet would send them on next, and when they would finally tell them.  
  
"They're probably still reeling from all the conditions the Felstrarans wanted to put on the inspections."  
  
"Undoubtedly," he agreed.  
  
"I wish they'd tell us though. I want to get away from this planet." She had a horrible thought. "You don't suppose they'd make us do the inspections, do you?"  
  
He shook his head with rather more force than usual. "It would be an illogical and inefficient use of our time."  
  
She chuckled. "Plus you will protest."  
  
"I will."  
  
She looked around the room; saw many of her friends and colleagues. One face was missing. "Where's Nako?"  
  
"I called her when we returned. She says she does not feel well."  
  
"Still? Maybe I should check on her?" She moved to put her plate down.  
  
His hand reached out, stopped her. "She will call you if she needs help. Nako is not shy about such things. And she values her privacy nearly as much as I do." His look was gentle, but still a warning.  
  
They ate for a while in silence and Christine searched for something else to talk about. The arrival of other crewmembers saved her the effort and she allowed herself to drift away from his group. She was surprised to realize that she did not want to be there any longer, that she had had enough of parties and people. She craved somewhere more tranquil and thought immediately of the rose garden. A few minutes later she was heading down the corridor for the lift.  
  
But once in the garden she found that despite her best efforts at finding some calm center, her bad mood was taking a stronger hold on her. She gave up the meditation; just lay on the grass, soaking up the smells and small sounds of the rose garden. She heard his steps long before his voice sounded out.  
  
"I wondered where you had gone."  
  
She did not open her eyes as she answered him. "I was tired of the noise and confusion."  
  
"You? I thought you thrived on such chaotic exuberance?"  
  
She sat up. "Yeah. Me too."  
  
"I also needed some time to myself." Spock stood uncertainly at the door to the garden. His face was in shadows but she could sense his hesitation.  
  
"You can come in. I won't bite." She knew her voice was bitter.  
  
He approached slowly. "I did not think you would." He took in her quick scowl. "Have I offended you in some way?"  
  
She stared at him a long moment. Resisting the urge to respond in some caustic way she pushed herself off the grass and walked over to the viewport.  
  
"Christine?"  
  
She sighed. "Don't mind me, Spock. I'm just in a mood."  
  
"So I gather. Have I contributed to it?"  
  
"You?" She laughed, the sound was mocking. She tried to feel remorse, failed. She let another heavy sigh escape.  
  
He walked to stand next to her, his shoulder nearly touching hers. "What is it?"  
  
She did not answer for a long time. Just as she sensed he was about to turn away she said in a soft voice, "What did you and Pardek talk about?"  
  
His answer was quick, practiced. "Things of a diplomatic nature. Nothing that would interest you."  
  
"What kind of things of a diplomatic nature?"  
  
He turned to look at her. "Why this sudden interest in my conversations with the head of the Romulan delegation? Or do you still think me a spy?" His tone was light, but there seemed to be something more serious underneath.  
  
"You just seemed so animated. I haven't seen you that interested in anything since..."  
  
"Since?"  
  
"Since Jim died." She turned to him. "You spent so much time with Pardek."  
  
"As you spent a great deal of time with the Klingons and Ferengi, yet you do not see me grilling you about what you spoke of with them."  
  
Damn the man. He was so good at this, ever the diplomat. "You had that look."  
  
His eyebrow rose slowly. "What look would that be?"  
  
"The one you used to get when you and Kirk and McCoy were working on something, plotting something. I learned to recognize it even if I was never involved. Never allowed to be involved." She could feel her hands clenching tightly.  
  
"Christine, you are angry at me and I am unsure why."  
  
"Just tell me what you spoke of."  
  
"I cannot. I am sorry."  
  
She felt shoulders she did not realize she had tensed slump in defeat. "I believe there was a time that you would have told me."  
  
His voice sounded irritated. "I doubt that is true."  
  
"I think you would have at least considered telling me. Before Jim died."  
  
"Everything is not about Jim." He began to walk away from her.  
  
She spun. Called to his departing back. "He didn't die alone out there. He took part of you with him."  
  
Spock froze.  
  
"The part of you that trusted. The part of you that loved."  
  
He did not turn. "Those are human emotions. You do neither of us any credit by this tirade, Christine. I am going to retire now." He started to walk again.  
  
"I miss you, Spock." She had not intended to have this conversation, to say these words, even though she had felt this way ever since Kirk died. Now it was too late, she forged ahead, "I need that part of you back."  
  
He did not slow but his words were clearly meant to carry back to her. "We are doing fine without it."  
  
"Commander Chapel and the Captain are doing fine. Will continue to do fine. But Christine and Spock...they aren't going to make it. Don't you see that?"  
  
"You are tired, Christine. Get some sleep." His stride did not falter as he left the garden.  
  
She watched the entrance for a long time. Sat quietly, mind processing. What they had was good. She should value the way they had cemented this working relationship. Theirs was an easy rapport that would endure as long as she did not demand more from him than he could give. It would have to be enough...and for Commander Chapel it was. For Christine, however, it just wouldn't do.  
  
Her steps were slow and measured as she left the gardens. She did not question the impulse that led her to the turbolift, that prompted her to request Deck 9. She did not question what she would say when she got to his door. She did not hesitate to ring for entry.  
  
The door opened and Kerr stood looking at her. He tilted his head and pursed his lips as he studied her. "Didn't expect to see you again this soon."  
  
"Yeah. Me neither." She tried to smile, felt it die before it reached her eyes. "Got any gagh?"  
  
His eyes narrowed, he stood unmoving. Then he took pity on her and motioned her into the room. She sat in the nearest chair.  
  
He perched on the one across from her. "Something happen?"  
  
"Yes. No."  
  
He waited for her to explain.  
  
She took a long breath but when she tried to talk she found herself at a loss for words.  
  
He let out a sigh, stood and walked away from her. A minute later he was back, handing her a glass. "It's single malt. Go easy on it."  
  
She sipped at the drink. Staring down at the golden liquor she whispered, "I thought I knew how it was all going to play out."  
  
He didn't say anything, just stood down looking at her, taking small sips from his own glass.  
  
"I was supposed to be with him, and you...you weren't even supposed to be an issue." She looked up at him finally. "I've loved him forever, Randall. I thought I was over it and I'd really moved on and then we got this assignment and he seemed so interested in me. All those old feelings came back. In the days between that silly team training and Kirk's death, we shared so much. It seemed like everything was coming together perfectly."  
  
He still said nothing.  
  
She took another sip. "But then you showed up. We had such fun together. And Kirk died. Spock...Spock hasn't been the same. And you were there for me. Every time I needed someone, you were there for me."  
  
He shrugged. "Just doing my part." He threw back the rest of his drink. "You know..." he punctuated his words with stabbing motions of the glass, "it really doesn't feel good coming in second." He walked back to the small galley and poured himself another glass. "You want more?"  
  
She rose and moved over to him. "Sure," she said as she handed him the glass. She moved closer to him as he poured.  
  
"Go back and sit down, you're distracting me."  
  
"Maybe that's what I'm trying to do."  
  
He took the glass from her with a quick motion. "I'm not playing this tonight. Get out."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I've already lost once, Christine. Don't compound it by offering me what's left over."  
  
She reached over and calmly took back the glass. Sipping from it she met his angry gaze fearlessly. "You never lost, Randall. Never."  
  
"Funny." He moved around her, flopped into the chair, took a deep swallow of his scotch. "It doesn't feel that way."  
  
She followed him and stood in front of him. "Look at my eyes." When he ignored her, she placed her drink on the table and leaned over him, hands on the arms of his chair, face dangerously close to his own. "Damn it, Randall, look at my eyes."  
  
He did. "They're blue. They're beautiful."  
  
"Exactly." She stood up in triumph.  
  
"Either you're way too tired or I am, because this is making no sense."  
  
"Yes it is. Look at my eyes." She reached down and smoothed back his hair. His brow was furrowed. "I haven't cried."  
  
He was silent.  
  
"I haven't cried over this. It hurts yes. But I haven't lost my friend, Spock, the Captain of this ship. I just lost the possibility that one day he might be more to me." She moved her hand down to his cheek. "And I find that it doesn't bother me nearly as much as I thought it would."  
  
He sat like a stone, his eyes searching hers for any sign of falseness.  
  
She took his drink, placed it next to her own. "But if you kick me out of here, Randall. If you tell me to go. Then I can guarantee that these eyes will be red in the morning."  
  
"Don't do this to me, Christine." He tried to get up but she pushed him back down.  
  
She knew he could move her aside in a second if he wanted to. He did not appear to want to. She moved closer. "If you don't want me to stay?" She moved her fingers over his lips, allowed herself to play. "Just tell me."  
  
His eyes closed as she watched him. Then they opened again. They were fierce. "I love you."  
  
She leaned in to kiss him. "And I love you. I was just too caught up in what might have been to see what was standing right in front of me."  
  
His mouth resisted her for a moment, then he pulled her to him, his strength threatening to hurt her. But he eased his hold on her as soon as she was settled in his lap.  
  
"I'm not going to share you." His tone was rebellious.  
  
"Neanderthal. Not sure I like that." She grinned at him. "He's still the Captain, and he's my friend. You'll have to share me with him as far as those relationships demand."  
  
He nodded. "That far and no more." He kissed her soundly for several minutes. Then he pushed her out of his lap and to her feet.  
  
She looked at him in surprise as he rose too.  
  
He grinned at her wolfishly. "You have two choices, Commander. Either you leave now and eat breakfast with me in the morning."  
  
She smiled. "Or?"  
  
"Or you stay," he was already pulling her toward the bedroom, "and eat breakfast with me in the morning."  
  
"See this is why we're so perfect together," she said laughing. "You knew the important thing was breakfast and as long as that is included I'll..." she never got the chance to answer before his mouth covered hers and they forgot about anything but each other for the rest of the night.  
  
FIN 


End file.
